The Original: Ask Org XIII!
by thundernut
Summary: My readers ask Organisation XIII some random questions. Which inevitably leads to fighting, yelling, falling from ceilings, through windows, etc. We're back, baby. 8D
1. Traitor

Charliie: Right, guys, I've some questions for you to answer submitted by the lovely fans of...

Axel: Demyx, will you stop playing that damn sitar?

Demyx: -plays louder- Sorry, can't hear you!

Axel: Demyx... -summons Chakram-

Demyx: I think you'll find water puts out fire. -covers Axel in water-

Axel: You son of a...

Charliie: Shut up! I haven't even put up one question yet, and you're already fighting!

**To Axel: How much do you spend on hair gel a day?**

Axel: Oh, well, that depends on how...

Xemnas: He has no money, he usually asks me for it.

Larxene: Yeah, and you give it to him everytime!

Luxord: Personally I would create some kind of bet...

Marly (Marluxia): Yes, well, YOU would.

Axel: Well, at least my hair isn't pink and I don't fight with FLOWER POWER!

Marly: ...

**To Xemnas: How much did it cost to get the Org XIII costumes made?**

Axel: What a stupid question!

Roxas: Axel, you need to chill.

Axel: I command fire, Roxas, I can't really...

Charliie: GUYS! Answer the questions, PLEASE!

Xemnas: Our 'costumes' as the questioner so nicely put it are made of the finest materials and therefore...

Larxene: They were expensive. K?

**To Xigbar: What's with the eyepatch?**

Charliie: Well, these questions seem to be lacking a little matureness today...

Xigbar: It's a long story.

Xaldin: I poked him in the eye with one of my lances.

Axel, Roxas and Demyx: -burst out laughing-

Xigbar: ...

Zexy (Zexion): It's not his fault.

Lexaeus: Oh, look, it talks!

Larxene: You hadn't said anything, either, tough guy.

**To Xemnas: Can I join?**

Xemnas: Well, I don't know whether..

Saix: You have to be the right type.

Larxene: You have to be EVIL enough.

Charliie: -dramatic theatre gasp- Omigosh, we actually had an ANSWER! Well done, guys!

All: ...

**To Vexen: What is your obsession with experiments?**

Vexen: I'm a scientist, it's what I do.

Zexy: But your little experiment took me out in Castle Oblivion.

Vexen: That was mostly Axel's fault.

Axel: What!?

-Zexy gives Axel evils-

Axel: ...OK, so maybe it was me...

Roxas: -muttering- Traitor.

Axel: WHAT!? This is YOU who just said that!

Charliie: I think now is a pretty good time to end this chapter.


	2. Larxene's Rant

**A/N: Warning: this is the Time Of The Character Bashings...**

Charliie: It's that time again!

All: Er...great...yeah...

Charliie: C'mon, have a little enthusiasm!

Roxas: Is this going to be another load of randomly weird questions?

**To Roxas: ****Why does your hair look like you slept by a fan?**

Roxas: What did I just say?

Axel: Y'know, they're right, your hair is a little over-ruffled. -ruffles hair- You look like a hedgehog.

Roxas: -slaps hands away- I used to be nice and straight and simple until SOMEBODY came along with the power of wind!

Xaldin: ...What did I do?

**To Larxene: How do you deal with being the only female in the organisation?"**

Larxene: Most people think I'm lucky to have twelve boys running around for me, but it's not so great when they're all completely CLUELESS.

All: ...

Larxene: Let's see, we've got all high-and-mighty tough guy, Xemnas...

Xemnas: ...

Larxene: ...And then there's the freakin' PIRATE, Xigbar...

Xigbar: ...

Larxene: ...The completely ugly one who got injured by a freakin' weakling when she elbowed him in the stomach, Xaldin...

Xaldin: ...

Larxene: ...Vexen, the one who looks and sounds bloody drunk all the time...

Vexen: ...

Laxene: ...And Lexaeus, who has a weapon the size of bloody Castle Oblivion...

Lexaeus: ...

Charliie: Will you guys stop with the dotdotdots?

Larxene: ...There's Zexion, who has the figure of a girl...

Zexy: ...

Larxene: ...Saix, ah, Saix, the deranged one who can't deal with the fact that he hasn't got a heart...

Saix: ...

Larxene:... Then there's Axel, the idiotic smart-arse who got himself killed because he's a show-off with the biggest ego this side of the Northern Hemisphere...

Axel: Hey, now, that's a little...

Larxene: ... Demyx, the little baby who fights with a freakin' SITAR...

Demyx: ...

Axel: Larxene, that comment about my ego was a bit...

Larxene: ...Luxord, the gentlemen with an obsession for gambling...

Axel: LARXENE...!

Larxene: ...There's flower-power girl Marluxia, so techinally I'm not the only girl...

Axel: Wait a sec...

Larxene: And last, but not least, there's Roxas, fan-hair boy.

Roxas: For crying out loud...

Axel: LARXENE!

Charliie: -puts on earmuffs to block out Axels and Larxenes yelling- Thank you very much, Xejicka, that question gave me an answer the size of The World That Never Was and it took me AGES to type! But moving ever so swiftly on...

**To Xemnas: Why is Namine not in the organization?**

Xemnas: Larxene, -glances to Larxene and Axel fighting- said earlier that you must be 'evil' enough to join the Organisation. Namine just didn't have the heart to be evil.

Saix: She didn't have the heart to be anything.

Vexen: And she still managed to feel for that Keyblade Kid.

Demyx: 'Keyblade Kid'? You've forgotten his name already?

Vexen: Maybe I don't remember because it wasn't him who killed me, it was AXEL.

Axel: -blocks Larxene with a chakram and smirks at Vexen- Yeah, and it was so rewarding as well!

Vexen: Do you want me to join in with that fight?

Axel and Larxene: NO!

-Vexen jumps over the sofa to join in-

Charliie: I can see where this is going so I'm steering this runaway train away from this question...

**To Axel: What's up with the tats under the eyes?**

Axel: Er, I'm a little pre-occupied at the moment...

Roxas: He thinks it looks cool, however, I can't say I agree.

Axel: Roxas! You've been on my case this whole interview! -Axel throws a chakram at Roxas-

Roxas: You wanna FIGHT!? -Roxas gets up, summons a Keyblade and runs over-

Demyx: Oh, I wanna join in! -jumps into the fight-

Charliie + rest of Org XIII: Oh dear...

**To All: Have you EVER done anything just completelty stupid or just plain dumb?**

Lexaeus: Zexy here once left the kettle boiling for so long it took Xaldin, Vexen AND Demyx to put out the fire.

Zexy: ...Thanks.

Luxord: I once tripped down a staircase at the top of Castle Oblivion and somehow managed to cascade right out the front doors...

Marly: Oh, Luxord, you silly little clutz!

Luxord: ...

Xigbar: There was a time not long ago when we all attended a party and all of us became extremely drunk. There's several funny stories in that.

Xaldin: I think I was singing on stage at one point...

Axel: -leans out of fight- I crashed the car!

Xemnas: Apparently Demyx and I were dancing up the street on the way home...

Zexy: I hailed a cab and almost killed the driver.

Lexaeus: I woke up the following morning in a beaver suit...

Xaldin: With burnt waffles on your floor...

Saix: ...and Marluxia by your side...

Larxene, Axel, Roxas + Demyx: ...and a thong outside the door!

Lexaeus: ...Theyve all learnt the story, what can I say?

**To Saix: Why are you a berserker?**

Saix: It's a little of a hard question, but, in simplicity, I found a certain pleasure in berserking...

Xigbar: He got laid in berserk mode.

-Saix summons his own weapon and holds it to Xiggy's throat, Xigbar also summons his weapons-

Charliie: Oh, gee, why don't we ALL turn this into a fight, then?

-within next minute all of Org XIII are fighting-

Charliie: OK, -tries to ignore the fight- I'd like to thank... -gets covered in water and then surrounded by fire- ...all my readers for reading this and... - narrowly avoids a lancer and a kunai- ...all the people who gave me questions, and... -she is hit by a ball of ice- ...remember, the more questions I get, the better! -she is thrown off the seat by a blast of wind- RIGHT! NOW I'M ANGRY!

**T** o **b** e **c** o **n** t **i** n **u** e **d** ..


	3. Elves? Songs? Waldos?

Charliie: Hey! I talk to you from where I am sitting between Axel and Larxene, the most battered of Org XIII at the moment! Although, I am pretty bruised as well... Well, moving on, here comes Question Numero 1.

**To Demyx: Why did you choose the mullet of all hair styles?**

Demyx: -runs hand through hair- Excuse me, are you saying my hair style is not absolutely sexy?

Roxas: ...Did you just say that?

Demyx: At least my hair's better than yours, fan-boy.

Roxas: OH, FOR GOD'S...

Demyx: Somebody restrain him!

Axel: C'mon, Roxas, leave it... fan-boy.

Roxas: Axel!

Demyx: In answer to the question, I chose my style because it seperates my hair from the others'.

Vexen: -sighs- Your hair is the the same colour as Roxas'.

Xigbar: He's gotcha there.

Demyx: ...

**To Xigbar: ****How did you lose your eye? **

Xigbar: Oh, not this again...

Xaldin: He annoyed me beyond belief so I pried his eye out with one of my lancers.

Xigbar: You love saying that, don't you?

Xaldin: Maybe.

Zexy: Xaldin, you shouldn't tease him about such a thing.

Lexaues: Yeah, I agree.

Larxene: Lexaeus, you're like a sheep, you only talk when Zexion does.

Lexaeus: ...

**To Xemnas: ****Why only 13 members?**

Xemnas: We thought thirteen was an appropriate number of members for our plans for Sora.

Vexen: Oh, yeah, that's his name!

Saix: Thirteen is an unlucky number. I always thought that said something about the fact that the person who we spent our time plotting against killed us in the end.

Charliie: -snorts- No, I think the word 'GUTTED!' would say something about that.

**To All: ****Which of the organization members are elves?**

Roxas: ...Come again?

Axel: Saix has unnaturally pointy ears.

Larxene: Does that count?

Saix: I'll have you know I am NOT an elf.

Demyx: Sure about that, Elfy?

Marly: Another nickname has cropped up; now we have Fan-boy and Elfy.

Axel: You could be Pinky, Marluxia.

Marluxia: Axel, I think you would suit, just simply: Conceited.

Axel:O - jaw drops-

**To Larxene: ****Why are you the only female in the organisation?**

Larxene: People ask me that a lot. I said earlier that you have to be evil enough to join the organisation and...

Axel: She's the biggest bitch this side of Twilight Town.

Roxas: There's your nickname, Larxene: Bitch.

Larxene: :O -jaws drops-

**To Marly: Why do you like to look like a girl?**

Marly: ...

Xigbar: C'mon, Pinky, you gotta answer.

Marly: I like to think of myself looking like a woman, not a girl.

Charliie and rest of Org XIII: ...Serious?

**To All: If any of you were songs, what would you be?**

Demyx: Conceited would be something like 'I'm Too Sexy For Myself' or whatever it is that song's called.

Axel: Mullet-man here would be some weird unpopular Sitar music or some crap along those lines.

Larxene: I think I'd be 'Control Myself' by LL Cool J & Jennifer Lopez.

Xigbar: Kinda suits you, doesn't it, Bitch?

Xaldin: Come now, Mr. One-eyed Pirate, shouldn't you be choosing 'A Pirate's Life For Me'?

Roxas: Hey, Luxord, you've barely said anything at all, what nickname could we give you?

Luxord: Oh, Lord help me...

Axel: The Lord can't help you now, MyOnlyPowerIsGambling, you're in Organisation XIII!

Larxene: Hey, who hasn't got a new name yet?

Roxas: Zexion, Lexaeus, Xaldin, Vexen and Xemnas.

Luxord: Oh, I think Saix has got to be Scar-face more than Elfy.

Lexaeus: I think maybe 'Emo-Dreamo' for Zexion.

Zexy: Thanks, mate.

Lexaeus: Oh, your welcome! Although I can't help but feel as though the same fate is coming to get me as well...

Demyx: How about 'Weird-Arse' for Lexaeus? Simple, effective.

Axel: I agree with Demyx.

Roxas: ...Bloody hell...

Larxene: I think the one name that suits Vexen is something like 'Hairbrush-Singer'.

Axel, Roxas and Demyx: -burst out laughing-

Vexen: Still haven't let that go, have you, Larxene?

Larxene: It's an image I'll never forget.

Axel: Xemnas should be something like Loaded. He always gives me money for hair gel.

Xigbar: I've got one for Xaldin - Wind-passer.

Charliie and all of Org XIII excluding Xaldin: NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**To All: Where's Waldo?**

-silence-

Axel: ...Waldo?

Demyx: Under the bridge!

Roxas: Behind the car!

Larxene: Geez, are you all blind, he's obviously in that crowd of people!

Vexen: I thought I saw him over there...

Marly: No way, the other direction...

Luxord: Logically, he should be this way...

Charliie: Personally I'm going to end this chapter now. Oh, hey, I found Waldo!


	4. Pinecone

Charliie: OK, we found Waldo in the end, he was, indeed, behind the car.

Roxas: I told you so.

Axel: Shut up, Fan-boy.

Roxas: ...I'm going to kill you...

**To Larxene: What's with the ****antennae?**

Larxene: They're not FREAKIN' ANTENNAE, it's my hair!

Demyx: Sure they are, Bitch.

Axel: Y'know, Bitch, they do kinda make you look like an ant or something.

Larxene: ... -tries to subtly flatten hair-

**To Zexion: Are You Emo? **

Zexy: Usually people think I am an 'emo', Weird-arse very kindly made clear when he named me 'Emo-Dreamo'.

Lexaeus: There's a good reason people reckon you're emo, you never say anything, you've got an emo-ish hairstyle...

Vexen: Weird-arse, you are the most proto-typical person in a 50,000 mile radius of The World That Never Was.

Lexaeus: ...

**To Luxord: Do you cheat at poker?**

Luxord: I am not surprised you think I cheat, but it's not true, I am just a very skilled poker player.

Axel: His name _is_ MyOnlyPowerIsGambling, after all.

Demyx: MyOnlyPowerIsGambling, you DO cheat. Remember the game you challenged me to and I mysteriously found five aces in the pack?

Luxord: ...

Charliie: This interview is like 'attack of the dot-dot-dots' or something.

**To Zexion: Why is your weapon a dictionary?**

Larxene: Ooh, Emo-Dreamo's getting a lot of attention this chapter.

Zexy: I fight with...

Lexaeus: OHMIGOSH you _fight_!? I always thought you were a little pansi boy who sat in his emo-dreamos and never did anything of mild interest.

Zexy: At least I don't have to find entertainment and interest in fighting with others.

Axel: That's why his weapon's a dictionary, he prefers to read than fight so he tricks us.

Roxas: Yeah, if he's 'fighting' something he's actually just reading.

Zexy: That's not really tr...

Charliie: Hey, Emo-dreamo, what does philoprogenitive mean?

Zexy: 'Philoprogenitive' means to love one's offspring.

-pause-

Xigbar: Oh, hell yeah, he reads instead of fights.

**To Luxord: How did you come to control time and how does that relate to gambling? **

Roxas: Luxord controls TIME?

Luxord **(A/N: Man, I feel so retarded writing that retarded name over and over xP)**: This is turning into a game of truth or dare, isn't it?

Xigbar: Yeah, and you've got truth, so SPILL.

Luxord: I was born with the power to control time so I can't really tell you how the hell that happened. I use this power to my advantage by...

Demyx: He freezes time during card games, goes round and checks everyone else's cards and then adjusts his own so he wins.

Luxord: ...How do you know that?

**To all: What's your favourite Pokemon? (A/N: I know too much about Pokemon for my own good...)**

Demyx: Ooh! Ooh! Squirtle! They're so cute!

Axel: Oh, if I had to pick, I'd say Rapidash.

Roxas: That's a pony, Conceited.

Axel: Yeah, and I happen to know you're a fan of Mew.

Roxas: ...It's sweet.

Larxene: I'd go for something big and rare like Zapdos.

Marly: I have to say I'm a fan of Girafarig.

Xigbar: ...Right. Anyway, what about you, Wind-passer?

Xaldin: Dusclops.

Xigbar: You've never got over that obssession, have you?

Zexy: I, personally, do not know anything about 'Pokemon' and don't intend to.

Saix and Vexen: Same.

Lexaeus: ... -edges towards door-

Axel: Hey, Weird-arse, where ya' goin'?

Lexaeus: Er, erm, nowhere. -sits back down-

Roxas: Maybe he's avoiding the Poke-question.

Larxene: Yeah, Weird-arse, what do you like?

Lexaeus: Do you really want to know?

All: Yes.

Lexaues: Are you really really sure you want to know?

All: Yes.

Lexaeus: Are you really _really_...

All: YES!

Charliie: Hurry up, my hands are hurting from typing so damned much!

Lexaeus: ...

-tension rising-

Lexaeus: ...Pineco.

All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Axel: You l-like th-the PINECONE POKEMON!!! AHAHAHA!!!

Lexaeus: ... It was my strongest Pokemon on the Gameboy.

All: -stifling laughter...unsuccessfully- AAAHAHAHAHA!!!

**To all: What does a baby nobody look like?**

Roxas: Excuse me?

Xigbar: None of us would know... except for _Pinky._

All excluding Marly: -overdramatic theatre gasp- MARLUXIA!?

Marly: I-it's not what you think...

Axel: -jumping on sofa- IT'S A WOMAN! IT'S HAD A BABY!

Roxas and Demyx: -joining in with jumping- PINKY'S A MOTHER!

Marly: ...Thank you so bloody much, Mr.OneEyedPirate.

Xigbar: -proud smirk- Your welcome, Pinky. It was a pretty ugly baby though, wasn't it?

Marly: Grrrr...

Xigbar: It kinda looked like Voldermort in ickle form...

Marly: GRRRR...

Xigbar: Kinda like you, Pinky!

Marly: ROAR!

Charliie: Jesus Christ, cut it out! -smacks Marly round face with fly swatter-

**To Larxene: Out of these four who do you think is hotter Saix, Vexen, Xigbar or Luxord?**

Larxene: Wow. Thats such a hard question..

Saix, Vexen, Xigbar + Luxord: ...

Charliie: Its true, though.

Axel: Well, go on, Bitch, answer the question!

Larxene: ..Mr.OneEyedPirate.

Xigbar: xO

All: xO

Roxas: Whoa...there wasn't even any hesitation that time...

Demyx: The world as we know it is coming to an end! If Bitch and Mr.OneEyedPirate have kids, they'll be MUTANTS!

Larxene + Xigbar: -.-

****

To all boys: would you ever sleep with Larxene?

Larxene: Ohmigod, dont answer...

Xigbar: Well, considering she likes ME the most...

Larxene: Keep dreaming, Mr.OneEyedPirate, think of the other options I had and youll see why I chose you.

Axel: But surely, SURELY, Mr.OneEyedPirate isnt the hottest?

Larxene: ...That's a matter of opinion.

Axel: xO

**To all: Who's the gayest member of the Organisation?**

Xemnas: Mullet-man.

Saix: Mullet-man.

Xigbar: Mullet-man.

Xaldin: Mullet-man.

Luxord: Mullet-man.

Roxas: Mullet-man.

Axel: Mullet-man.

Larxene: Mullet-man.

Marly: Mullet-man.

Zexy: Mullet-man.

Lexaeus: Mullet-man.

Demyx: ..

**To Saix: What do you think of the other members of the Organisation?**

Xigbar: Oh, sweet Jesus, watch out...

Saix: If you are wanting me to go on with a line for every member like Bitch did, your hopes are in vain.

All: Woo! -high-fives-

Saix: However, if you're going to react like that...

All: Dammit..

Xemnas: If you dare, Scarface, I will recruit each and every other member of this organisation to rip out one of your organs through a method of their choice and then forth you to eat it. If you're still alive, that is.

All: -evil smirks-

Saix: -panic-

Charliie: I'm going to move on strictly on the grounds that I dont want blood on the carpet.

Axel: Not because you're worried for Scarface?

Charliie: Oh, hell, no.

Saix: -.-

**To All:**** If Axel is a pyromaniac, then why doesn't he have any scars? Besides Saix and Xigbar, why do the rest of the nobodies not have any scars of any type?**

Axel: I don't have any scars because I'm too strong to get injured.

Saix: My scar came from a freak carcrash, curtesy of Conceited himself.

Axel: I told you I couldn't drive.

Xaldin: Mr.OneEyedPirate's hideous facial scar was also a wound from one of my lancers. He's just an extremely annoying person.

Roxas: He always seems to know everything.

Larxene: He's an earwig.

Demyx: Maybe we should change his name to Earwig.

Xaldin: How about Mr.OneEyedEarwig?

Charliie and Org XIII excluding Xigbar: Yeah, it suits you!

Xigbar: ... -.- ...

Zexy: In answer to the question, the rest of us are careful enough not to be annoying to Xaldin or let Axel drive the car we're in.

Charliie: Oh, holy crap... I said I'd let him give me a lift home...

Axel: Mwahaha...


	5. Jelly Babies

**A/N: I am warning you now and not again. I've eaten some Jelly Babies and for those of you who know me, you'll know what that means...**

Charliie: OK, this is supposed to only be a SHORT CHAPTER!

Organisation XIII: -rejoices gleefully-

Charliie: ...

**To all: Why in the world is the ENTIRE castle either white, black or pink?**

Demyx: Maybe we LIKE white, black and pink!

Roxas: Well... maybe not pink...

Larxene: That was Pinky's fault.

Marly: ... Are you ever going to let this go?

Axel: No, Mother.

Marly: Grr..

**To all: Another Poke-question. Assuming Xaldin took flying types, Lexaeus took ground or rock types, Axel took fire types, Demyx took water types, Larxene took electric types, and Marluxia took grass types, what types would the rest of the Organisation train?**

Roxas: Oh my God..

Saix: I suppose I have to answer, so, I would almost definately prefer to train fighting types of Pokemon.

Xemnas: I think I'd have to agree. Emo-dreamo? What about you?

Zexy: I believe physic types would do me fine.

Axel: I'm not sure you're entirely aware of what you just said...

Xaldin: Perhaps Mr.OneEyedEarwig would train Pokemon small and pointless, like earwigs.

Roxas: Or like himself.

Xigbar: Perhaps I would.

All: ...

Charliie: That's great, OneEyedEarwig, just great...

**To Zexy: Um... Zexy-kun... will you go on a date with me? I am like your biggest fan, and I dont think you're emo. So, please?**

Zexy: ..Well, I am very flattered, but...

Lexaeus: C'mon, Emo-dreamo, go out with her. She'll be the only person in the world who doesn't think you're emo, after all.

Vexen: Yes, you would've found someone _special_.

Zexy: But...

Larxene: Go on, Emo-dreamo!

Zexy: When would I have time in my life to fit in a girlfriend?

Roxas: She didn't say girlfriend, she said a date.

Vexen: Yeah, Emo-dreamo, just one date, I'm sure you could gift her that?

Zexy: LOOK! NO!

All: ...

Lexaeus: Whoa...Emo-dreamo lost his temper...

Vexen: She asked him one question and he completely lost it...

Axel: That's a miracle in itself, even if he doesn't go out with you.

Zexy: ALRIGHT! FINE! Jesus...

Lexaeus: So, where you taking her?

Vexen: And don't be so cheap as to go take-out or something..

Zexy: I don't know yet. I'll have to talk to her and ask..

Axel: You have absolutely nil experience in girls, don't you, Emo-dreamo?

Vexen: Especially since Bitch doesn't really count as a girl...

Larxene: xO

Lexaeus: Aw, Emo-dreamo's blushing! You're SO looking forward to this date!

Roxas: Maybe there's someone out there who actually CAN give Emo-dreamo a heart...

Axel: Or make him feel like he has one, at least... -looks to Roxas-

Roxas: -shuffles away slightly-

Larxene: Hey, whoever asked that question, you could get a nickname, too - Zexy's Tamer!

Axel: Aw, Bitch's found someone she can relate to!

Larxene: -.- It's not my fault if I know what it feels like to be in her position...isn't that right, Tamer?

Charliie: Kinda sounds like a lion tamer...and Emo-dreamo isn't exactly a lion...

Zexy: -.- Roar.

**To Xaldin: Why do you have sideburns? Why don't you shave them off?**

Xaldin: It's like Mullet-man said earlier. Are you saying my hairstyle isn't absolutely sexy?

Axel: I'm actually fearing for the sanity of the entire Organisation now.

Larxene: I think you'll find Emo-Dreamo, Loaded and Scar-face are still mildly sane.

Charliie: Oh, don't point out MY name, then.

Roxas: You? Sane? You're the one who thwacked Pinky with a mysterious fly swatter earlier.

**To Charliie: What's the deal with the fly swatter anyway?**

Roxas: ...Well. I'm not the only one who's slightly confused by that, then.

Charliie: I'LL ask the questions here.

**To Axel: Are you gay?**

Axel: What the hell kind of question is THAT?

Larxene: The people want to know, give 'em what they want!

Axel: ...

Roxas: It's a no, right?

Axel: ...

Demyx: You aren't gay, are you?

Axel: ...

Charliie: Gosh... look at all those blank faces...oh, wait, now it's turned to shock... and even some dread...

Axel: ...What's wrong?

Roxas + Demyx: IT'S GAY! IT'S PINKY'S HUSBAND!

Zexy: ... Yes... It is gay... and it's _Pinky's _husband...

All excluding Zexy + Marly: -more shock-

**To Luxord: Do you agree with Baudrillard's assertion that our culture is nothing but a series of holographic simulacra, devoid of actual content or original meaning?**

Luxord: Oh my... could it be... someone whom I have something in common with!?

Axel: What do you mean by that, MyOnlyPowerIsGambling?

Luxord: Someone who... can use long words and... knows what they mean!?

All: ...

Luxord: The answer to that question is...

Xigbar: Here we go...

Luxord: But I must say I don't agree - life is a very real thing and I believe that despite the superficial and fake content of things such as television, life is still a very real thing and therefore...

Larxene: Somebody shut him up. PLEASE.

Luxord: I want to express my complex answer to show my appreciation for the question, and now I'd also like to point out how grateful I am to Charliie for...

Demyx: But I happen to know Charliie had to go onto to look up some of those words.

Charliie: ...

**To Xemnas: Do you ever get tired of being the leader of a group of idiots?**

Xemnas: Strange that that's the first question I've had in a long time.

Xigbar: Well, they've got it right - they are a group of idiots.

Axel: And you're saying you're NOT?

Xigbar: ...I'm a OneEyedEarwig, not an idiot, remember?

Roxas: He's gotcha there.

Xemnas: You can't really get _tired_ of leading idiots, just have a little of their idiocy rub off on you.

Saix: ...What do you mean by that?

Xemnas: Well, you tell me!

-in unison all of org XIII get up and start dancing with maraccas, excluding Charliie, Zexy + Saix-

Zexy: Charliie, can you cut off this chapter RIGHT NOW?

Charliie: But I've got more questions to...

Saix: C'mon, now, Charliie, I think this is going a little too fast down the OTT Idiot Path.

Charliie: ...Oohhhh... But I like that path...

**A/N: So much for a short chapter xP**


	6. A Fly Swatter?

Charliie: My plan is: this chapter will be long and dragging and hopefully my best. That depends whether Organisation Idiot will be co-operative.

Xemnas: Organisation Idi...?

Charliie: Shut up! Whatever I say goes, got that, hot-shot!?

Axel: I think somebody's a bit stressed this chapter.

Roxas: Maybe it's that time of the month.

Axel + Demyx: -snigger-

Charliie: Oh, how entertaining. -thwacks Roxas + Axel + Demyx round faces with fly swatter-

**To Lexaeus: Do you have any fangirls?**

Charliie: No.

Xemnas: No.

Xigbar: No.

Xaldin: No.

Luxord: No.

Axel: No.

Roxas: No.

Demyx: No.

Larxene: No.

Saix: No.

Vexen: No.

Zexy: No.

Marly: No.

Lexaeus: ...Well...

Axel: C'mon, Weird-arse, you're a weird-arse, not a hottie followed around by screaming fan-girls like moi.

Roxas: Jesus, why don't you just start kissing your own arse?

Axel: ...Why don't you start kissing my arse?

Roxas: Don't be vulgar.

Axel: The hell does that mean?

Zexy: Vulgar - gross or unknowingly disgusting to others.

Larxene: The guy's a walking dictionary!

Lexaeus: ...It's a guy?

**To Axel: Will you marry me? **

Axel: Heh. I told you I was followed by screaming fangirls.

Charliie: Yeah but this one's genuine. I believe.

Axel: ...

Roxas: You just got proposed to.

Demyx: Betcha weren't expecting that one, Conceited!

Larxene: Who'd want to marry an arsehole like Conceited anyway?

Marly: -shifty eyes-

Axel: So, uh, yeah... erm... er...

Luxord: Gosh, someone's managed to get Conceited nervous!

Larxene: THAT'S a freakin' triumph. Well done!

Axel: ... ...

**To all: Whose name gets spelled wrong the most?**

Xigbar: That's gotta be Weird-arse.

Xaldin: Although the word 'conceited' is rather confusing.

Saix: Well, not really.

Lexaues: Scar-face, your name has a spazzy little thing above the 'i'.

Charliie: Yeah, and I couldn't get it out on the damned computer.

Zexy: I once had an incident when someone spelt my name 'Z-e-k-s-y-o-n'.

Larxene: God, what an idiot.

Demyx: Tch, yeah. -shifty eyes-

**To Members Saix through Larxene: What were your original names?**

Saix: I honestly don't like thinking about it. I can barely remember.

Axel: Jee, you're interesting.

Larxene: Yeah, but, Conceited, nobody knows yours, anyway.

Axel: We ARE nobodies, so shouldn't we know?

-insert moment for people to get the joke here-

Larxene: Very funny.

Xemnas: My members from Scar-face through to Bitch are unknown. They could be numerous names but they're just too STUPID to remember.

Members Saix through Larxene: ...

Charliie: Ssshhhyeah, once again I'll take control of the runaway train..

**To Larxene: Would you go out with any of the members? Who and why?**

Larxene: I shouldn't have been so hopeful something like this wouldn't pop up.

All Org Boys excluding Marly: -brush themselves down, fiddle with hair-

Larxene: I mean, come on, it's been 5 chapters and still nobody asked...

All Org Boys excluding Marly: -get up and start straightening clothes-

Larxene: ...So you can't really blame me for being hopeful that...

All Org Boys excluding Marly: -start trying to impress Larxene-

Larxene: ..I wouldn't get asked about picking a relationship with one of these LOSERS.

All Org Boys excluding Marly: -collapse on seats, groaning-

Marly: ...HAHAHAHA!!!

**To Larxene- How come you haven't killed any of them yet?**

Axel: WELL. Bitch is getting a lot of attention this chapter..

Larxene: I could go for killing Axel right now, actually...

Roxas: Bitch, how COME you haven't horrificly murdered us yet? You would've thought I'd be dead already, techinally being the one who killed Bitch, but, there ya go...

Xigbar: Maybe she loves us too much.

Marly: Erm, excuse me, look to the previous question and you'll see the error of your ways, Mr.OneEyedEarwig.

Larxene: Actually I could skin all of you alive, turn you all inside out and let your organs fall at my feet before returning you to normal then re-applying your skin while you're still alive and feeling it, so, yeah.

Demyx: Bitch, that doesn't make any s...

Larxene: I SAID SO,YEAH.

Demyx: ...OK.

**To All: Have any of you been to Hundred Acre Wood?**

Larxene: ...Where?

Roxas: Well, techinally I have...

Axel: Is that the place with the stuffed bear? Cuz that would be the place I went to and murdered half the characters.

Demyx: You didn't kill Tigger...did you?

Axel: The bouncing freak-fest? Hell yeah.

Demyx: OH NOOO!!! -runs out-

All left in room: ...Oh-kay, then.

**To All: Do any of you secretly like sora?**

Demyx: -leaning back into room- In what way?

Axel: That's a little of a difficult question for me and Fan-boy...

Roxas: Sora bugs me.

Axel: ...OK...

Larxene: I hate the little brat.

Vexen: I have nothing against him, HE'S not the one who killed me.

Axel: Let it go!

Zexy: Yes, it's the same for me.

Axel: ...For crying out loud...

Charliie: Don't you summon those chakram! -holds fly swatter in front of his face-

Roxas: Where are you keeping that thing?

Charliie: That is not something someone of your inferior abilities should know.

Roxas: INFERIOR!? -gets up and summons two Keyblades-

Charliie: You wanna fight, Fan-boy? -gets up and holds fly swatter above head-

Larxene: -puts head in hands- Oh, for God's sake, she's gonna get herself killed.

Demyx: Does anyone have any popcorn?

Luxord: Oh, yes, watching Charliie's gruesome and graphic death WILL be entertaining.

Charliie: Gee. Thanks.

-Charliie and Roxas fight but after a few seconds Roxas is lying KO'd on the floor, burning red slap marks all over him-

Rest of Org XIII: ...Well, that shut us up.

**A/N: (review or I'll hit you like I did Roxas...(Mwaha)) xD**


	7. WhAt DiD yOu SaY?

Charliie: OK, first off I'd like to point out that I'm completely not prepared for this chapter. Second, I'm probably going to be talking a lot more. o.O Third, questions to Roxas may be a little delayed.

Axel: To say the least.. -prods KO'd Roxas-

**To Roxas: Would go on a date with me?**

Axel: Now, surely...

Vexen: I'm sure he would.. if he was awake.

Charliie: I'll have to get back to you with that one... hopefully he'll wake up later.

**To Demyx: Earlier Larxene said you had to be evil to be part of the organization but you're not evil so how are you part of the organization?**

Demyx: Yay! I got a question for the first time since...

Axel: Since the mullet question?

Demyx: Since the mullet question!

Xemnas: Demyx is very cruel, really. I happen to know that Charliie dented her PS2 controller in anger while trying to beat him.

Charliie: ..Yeah, but... now I'm level 99 and I've beaten Sephiroth and...

Roxas: She's like a little kid.

Charliie: -takes out fly swatter- WhAt DiD yOu SaY?

Axel: Yeah, watch you cower, Roxas! You're scared of that little kid!

Charliie: I'm not a little kid! -hits Axel-

**To Lexaeus: How does it fell to have fangirls and not even know it?**

To Everyone but Lexaeus: Yes, he has fangirls, I'm one of them.

Lexaeus: Well, er, that makes a change from..

Larxene: From what?

Axel: Thinking you had absolutely nil fangirls?

Lexaeus: ..Well, yes.

Marly: Aw, Lexaeus has had fangirls for ages because he's known me for ages.

Lexaeus: Oh, bloody hell... can I go now?

Charliie: No. There's still at least a couple more chapters of torture for you guys left in me.

Axel: Why don't you go run off with your fangirl?

Lexaeus: I hope you don't mean Marly..

Axel: Well, no, I thought Marly belonged to me a while ago..

Roxas + Demyx: THEY ARE MARRIED! IT'S TRUE!

**To Roxas: Would go on a date with me?**

Roxas: Oh, well, erm, yeah, OK..

Axel: o.O

**To Saix: Has anyone ever called you Sailor Moon?**

Saix: ..

Roxas: Well, I think someone's broken the record for most random question in history.

Charliie: In history of what? This interview? Pfft, this will never be history, it will never get old and will fly through the generations!

All: Tch, you wish.

**To Everyone: Let's just say my sister refers to you guys as Sailor Moon characters. What would you do to her?**

Larxene: ..What the heck is Sailor Moon?

Demyx: I'm finding it hard to believe you've never heard of it.

Luxord: That depends on what characters we're all referred to as.

Roxas: Axel, what are you doing? Is that a voodoo doll?

Axel: ...No.

Charliie: Axel! - slaps with swatter- Stop plotting to torture my readers like I'm torturing you!

**To Zexy: (from Zexy-Tamer) I don't care where our date is, as long as I get to spend time with you!**

Zexy: ...-blushes-

Lexaeus: Blushing AGAIN? Whoa, someone's in love.

-...-

Roxas: Charliie, your answers are shrinking.

Xemnas: Yes, they only seem to be of a maximum four lines ocassionally.

Charliie: ...What did I say right at the very beginning of this chapter? I'm NOT ready.

Axel: Then why are you doing it? Because you're just dying to spend time with me?

Charliie: ...-knocks to floor with swatter-

**To All: Do any of you guys like Riku?**

Charliie: I do!

Lexaeus: ..I think they meant _us._

Charliie: ..

Larxene: Ohmigod, Lexaeus spoke! Again! WITHOUT Zexy!

Lexaeus: ..

Demyx: Y'know, there's a little of a detour here, Charliie..

Axel: Yeah, you haven't done that in a while and there's loads in this chapter.

Charliie: I'm not prepared. I'm all over the place, it's early in the morning. TT

Demyx: Hey, what name could we give Charliie!?

Axel: Oh, yeah!

Larxene: Well, we chose all the others, so...

Demyx: READERS! What do you think? A nickname for Charliie!? The best one will get picked, and she promises she won't pick the one which is the least embarassing!

Charliie: Well, yeah.. I think I've embarassed myself enough already with this damned never-ending interview, so it doesn't really matter... well, suggestions? -plans funeral-


	8. The Dawn of Cheese

Charliie: I would like to take this line to point out how grateful I am to all the people who have read this and reviewed it. -in love with every single person who's clicked onto this fic-

All of Org: -.-

Charliie: WHAT? I like reviews.

Roxas: You like being noticed.

Charliie: ..Don't forget I'm the one with the Fly Swatter here.

Demyx: Ooh, it's got Capitals now.

Roxas: Well, yes, it is her weapon. Like the Keyblade.

Axel: Your Keyblade stood no chance again the damned Fly Swatter, Roxy.

Roxas: Have you noticed we're very rarely calling each other by our actual names now?

Demyx: Hey, Charliie, how did the nickname search go?

Charliie: Oh, quite well. I got some in reviews and some in PMs and some from my real life mates..

All of Org: YOU have mates?

Charliie: -.- Yes.

Demyx: So, what were the names?

Charliie: I got Fang, Waffle, SwatterLady...

Majority of Org: Waffle?

Minority of Org: Fang?

Marly: SwatterLady?

Charliie: And I got Charlie with only one i which is incredibly offensive to me (xD) and...

All of Org: Why on earth...?

Charliie: I think I'm going to have to go for...

-tension rising-

Charliie: ...

-tension rising-

Charliie: ...

-tension hitting ceiling-

Charliie: ...Cheese.

All of Org: NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Charliie: Yeah, yeah, so now you all owe me. -.-

**To Demyx: You're not really gay, are you? (oh god I hope not)**

Demyx: Ooh, ooh! Have I got a fan there?

Xigbar: Why so surprised?

Xaldin: Not like you have many fans either, Xigbar.

Demyx: I've got more fans than an earwig. And no, I'm definately NOT gay. -shifty eyes-

Vexen: Give the people what they want, that's what Cheese says.

Zexy: Yes, whether it's true or not.

Lexaeus: And whether you hide the shifty eyes or not.

**To Axel: Are you gay for Roxas?**

Axel: ...

Roxas: -laughs- He's not. A-are you?

Axel: ...

Roxas: Y-you're not, a-are you!?

Axel: ...

Axel: No! O' course not!

Marly: Yep. Check the last three lines of the last question.

**To All: Are there any relationships going on in the organization?**

Xemnas: There's Axel and Marluxia, Zexion and Lexaeus, Xigbar and Xaldin, and Larxene and herself.

Axel: How did you work that one out?

Saix: Can you not see them scwabbling like married couples?

Xemnas: And following what each other says?

Saix: Yeah?

All of Org: -.-

-insert another moment for everyone to get the irony here-

**To Vexen: Why did you seem so surprised when Axel appeared and killed you?**

Vexen: What an idiotic question. Put yourself in my shoes and...

Marly: Those shoes are pretty ugly, though, so don't...

Vexen: ...imagine what it would feel like about to be wiped out by someone you thought was your ally.

Roxas: Jee, there seems to be a lot of incidences when Axel betrays us.

Larxene: Are we sure he's an ally?

Axel: No, but think about it, I am the most featured and therefore most popular character in the organisation.

All of Org: -.-

Charliie: I happen to know that Axel wasn't actually supposed to be such a big character, just be someone small and pointless like Larxene or Lexaeus. And I also know that Marly's character was actually originally a girl..

Marly: Oh, I knew there was a reason for femininity!

Axel: What the hell? 'Femininity'?

Marly: Yes, femininity!

Zexy: I don't think that's a real word, Marluxia...

Marly: ...Eh?

**To Xaldin: Have you ever been on a date? I mean, with your butt-uglyness and all...**

Xaldin: xO

Xigbar: They've got a point. I mean, with the butt-uglyness and everything, you're not really boyfriend material...

Marly: What right have you to say that!? You're not a girl!

Xigbar: ...Ohmygod I'm scared...

Vexen: So you should be.

Luxord: Marly's acting like a Bratz character just after she's missed a shoe sale.

All of Org: ...WhattheHELL do you know about BRATZ?

Luxord: Oh, it's a long story...

Saix: So you can look forward to us prying it out of you.

Luxord: -.- Won't that be a fun chapter.

**And now, by request, our special guest, SORA!**

-Sora walks in, the Org scowls at him, he smiles, Charliie smiles back and he runs out screaming-

Charliie: OK.

**A/N: One day I'll get some dignity. xD**


	9. Bafflement and Jess

Charliie: ...

Saix: OK, Cheese is a little bit depressed...

Charliie: I'M NOT DEPRESSED, I'M JUST TIRED!

Saix: Is a bit depressed about the whole Sora thing, so I'm going to take control of the interview.

All of Org: Oh... help us..

**  
To Everyone: These are the Sailor Moon characters that my sister refers to as you. Sailor Moon - Saix, Venus - Marluxia, Mars - Axel, Mecury - Vexen, Jupituer - Larxene, Saturn - Xigbar, Neptune - Demyx, Sailor Uranus - Xaldin, Pluto - Luxord , star fighter - Lexaeus, star healer - Roxas, Star Maker - Zexion, Tuxedo Mask - Xemnas. That's the list she gave me, so now what do you think?**

Larxene: I said earlier on I don't know what the heck it is, so...

Demyx: And I said I found it too hard to believe that.

Roxas: She is a Bitch, after all.

Axel: Yeah, it wouldn't be past her to lie.

Larxene: -.-

Marly: Oh, Venus the Greek Godess of Love... I feel so honoured!

Zexy: -.- Good for you.

Lexaeus: Ohmigod, Zexy has a wit! xP

Axel + Roxas: ..He does?

**To Xemnas: Will you go out with my dog?**

Xemnas: o.O

Saix: o.O

Axel: o.O

Larxene: o.O

Roxas: o.O

Demyx: o.O

Xigbar: o.O

Xaldin: o.O

Luxord: o.O

Zexy: o.O

Marly: o.O

Lexaeus: o.O

Vexen: o.O

Cheese: TT

Xemnas: ...It depends completely on what breed your dog is.

Larxene: And knowing Xemmy, he'll probably only take pedigrees.

Xemnas: -.-

Demyx: So it's a yes!

**To Lexaeus: Will you go on a date with me?**

Lexaeus: ..

Vexen: So Lexaeus really DOES have fangirls!

Lexaeus: Didn't we figure it out already?

Axel: Suck up that glory, mate, it'll die in a minute.

Vexen: It's like the Zexy situation all over again!

Zexy: .. It ended quite well with me, so if it a repeat of my sitch, then Lexaeus is going to say yes.

Marly: Ooh, Zexy, you said 'sitch'! You CAN talk!

Zexy: -.- It's not a real word.

Marly: Yeah, but YOU SAID IT! -gleeful-

Lexaeus: Well, erm, OK, yes to the date. o.O

Larxene: Look at the pure bafflement on his face.

Zexy: Bafflement?

Axel: He's never been on a date before!

Lexaeus: Just like you then, Axel.

Axel: xO

**To Mullet-man: Do you know your sitar looks like a certain part of the male anatomy?**

-everyone except Demyx sniggers-

Demyx: ...WHAT!?

Xigbar: It isn't actually Demyx's fault - Xemnas is the one who had it made.

Xaldin: And did you know that if you rearrange the letters in his name it spells Mansex? Maybe that says something about it...

-groans all round-

Cheese: That's so _old_.

Xemnas: Oh, shut up.

Cheese: SCREW YOU! -gets out Fly Swatter-

Xemnas: -cowers-

Roxas: Well, I think Cheese has cheered up a bit.

Cheese: I NEVER SAID I NEEDED CHEERING UP! -hits Roxas-

Axel: Y'know, most people wouldn't actually reject people being nice to them and cheering them up.

Cheese: No one was cheering me up.

Axel: Well... you have when we leave to cheer you up.

Cheese: Good point. Well played.

Axel: No, I mean when I drive you home.

Cheese: ...-mild panic-

Roxas: Now you've got to watch out for him crashing AND him coming onto you.

Cheese: ... -major panic-

**To All/Any: I'm planning on killing someone, can you give me some tips on the best way to do it?**

Larxene: I would skin them alive, turn them inside out and let their organs fall at my feet before returning them to normal then re-applying their skin while they're still alive and feeling it, so, yeah.

Marly: ..Deja vu..

**To Pinky: I'm coming to kill you soon.**

Marly: ...OHMYGOD! -mass panic- They're gonna skin my alive, let my organs fall at their feet before returning my to normal and re-applying my skin, AND I'LL STILL BE ALIVE AND FEELING IT!

Larxene: Oh, yes. I seem to have made a lot of friends recently.

Axel: Only because you're being a Bitch to everyone else.

**OK. By request (from herself) here's a special guest for the remainder of this chapter! Chickenbluebird! Otherwise known as Jess!**

Jess: Yay.

Cheese: Hey, Jess.

Jess: Erm..yeah...what is Roxas doing KO'd on the floor?

Axel: He got into another fight with the Fly Swatter and lost.

Jess: Ah.

-Jess sits down, Luxord's face goes weird and gazy-

Demyx: What;s with you?

Luxord: ...I'm having a vision..

Jess: The hell?

Xemnas: Yes, this is rather unusual. MyOnlyPowerIsGambling, what's going on with you?

Jess: These people don't seem to have the same personalities as I'd expected... o.O

Luxord: -returns to normal...or as normal as he can get- Panic and destruction is about to insue...

-everyone looks to Jess-

Jess: -evil laugh- Heh... What!?

Cheese: Don't panic. I'm sure we'll survive.

Jess: You will survive as long as you wake up Roxie-kun! -more manicly evil laughter-

Cheese: WITH WHAT!? I'M NOT MAGIC!

Marly: I'll do it! With the kiss from a fair maiden, he will awaken!

Rest of Org: ...-.-

-Marly kisses Roxas, Roxas slowly opens his eyes, looks at Marly and screams like he's seen a monster-

Marly: Oh, you're welcome, dear!

Roxas: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT BY THAT!

Jess: Yay! Roxie-kun is awake! -glomps-

Rest of Org + Cheese: ...

Xemnas: Surely she didn't come here just to obsess over Roxas?

Cheese: Well, 'Roxie-kun', actually...

Roxas: GET OFF ME!

Axel: Hey, Jess, calm down, he's just an idiot!

Roxas: WHAT!?

Jess: AXEL! He's not an idiot! -glomps Axel-

Cheese: YO! BUNHEAD! Get off him!

All of Org: ...Bunhead?

Larxene: GET HER OUT OF HERE!

-Axel incinirates Jess, Cheese scoops the remains out of the window with the Fly Swatter-


	10. Thanks for the 1000!

**A/N: Just for the record, I wasn't planning on making this half as long as it has become, let alone my longest fic xD**

Cheese: OH. MY. GOD.

All of Org: What?

Cheese: OH. MY. GOD.

All of Org: What!?

Cheese: ..I got over 1000 hits! -over-excited about the quite small number-

All of Org: -.-

Cheese: And I have so many questions I think I might die. Oh, well - I'll fit them all into this long, long, long chapter, shall I? Yes?

All of Org: NO!

Cheese: That's a yes, then!

**To All: What do you wear UNDER your coats?**

Xemnas: I knew I wouldn't get out of this alive.

Saix: You're not going to tell them...are you?

Axel: If he doesn't, I will!

Xemnas + Saix: How the hell do you know!?

Axel: -taps nose-

Xemnas + Saix: ..Bastard...

Axel: Xemnas and Saix...-dundundun-...ARE CROSS-DRESSERS!

-over-dramatic gasp-

Larxene: Oh GOD! You would've thought it would be MARLY, but...

Marly: I'm so happy!

Xemnas + Saix: ..

Demyx: Can I please go throw up now?

**To Zexy: If I gave you a rose, what would you say to me?**

Lexaeus: Wow. Zexy's sure getting a lot of attention now.

Axel: Jealous?

Vexen: He's blushing again.

Zexy: If you gave me a rose... I'd probably ask you if you were sane.

All of Org + Cheese: ...

Marly: Zexy, you cruel, cruel man!

Lexaeus: Everybody seems to think it's a man.

Larxene: Well, there's me...Marly...Xemnas and Saix...I think I want Zexy to be a man, there's too many women popping up here...

Axel: What's the problem with that? You're a woman, you stupid cow..

Cheese: Larxene, why didn't you mention my name in the list of women?

**To All: What is your deepest darkest secret?**

All of Org: -.-

Cheese: HAHA! Go on, answer it, answer it!

Xemnas: Well, we learnt mine and Saix's in a previous question, so that's our humiliation over.

Xaldin: Maybe this would be a good time to find out Luxord's seceret about Bratz.

All of Org: Yeah!

Luxord: ... If you don't hit me I'll tell you...

-All of Org hits him in one way or another-

Larxene: Talk!

Luxord: ..I often play with my daughter's Bratz dolls to pass the time.

-

-everyone comes back into consciousness-

Demyx: SHIT! LUXORD'S A FATHER!?

Axel: Maybe it's Marly's husband.

Luxord: Moving away.. Although we'll probably return to this subject later, knowing these lot..

**To Marly: Is your underwear pink?**

Marly: Yes.

**To Roxas: How does it feel to be INSIDE sora?**

Roxas: That's a hard question. It almost feels...

Axel: Like you're trapped in a cage that's way too small for you to properly fit in?

Roxas: ...Yes. How the hell did you know that?

Xemnas: Well, we've all been in that position. Everyone has a Nobody inside of them it just can't come out unless it's triggered.

Cheese: Makes...sense...

**To Zexy: Why are you so hot?**

Zexy: ..

Marly: What kind of question is that? He can't explain why his hotness is so attractive to both the female and male sex!

Lexaeus: You can't even see half his face. He isn't really that appealing.

Zexy: Well, the fact that I am attractive could be heriditary or...

Axel: Maybe he has cosmetic surgery. Or plastis surgery. Is there a difference?

Zexy: I don't think you spelt heriditary right..

Cheese: Do I look like I care?

**To Zexy: Did you figure out where our date is going to be? And tell Larxene I said hi!**

Larxene: Hey, Tamer!

Vexen: Perhaps Zexy should start a fanclub for himself.

Zexy: Perhaps Zexy could have some peace from you?

Demyx: So, where are you going for the date?

Zexy: I don't know...

Lexaeus: Who's got suggestions for Zexy's date? Another poll!

**To Saix: Have you ever considered joining another video game, seeing that you're the only member in the Organization that can actully KILL people?**

Axel: Didn't we have that long, dragging debate about the fact that I killed Vexen and Zexy?

Marly: And you were the main cause of th demise of half the Organisation anyway.

Saix: I don't know.. I was thinking the other day I would like to appear in a Spyro game.

Demyx: I think you'd give all the younger fans nightmares.

Roxas: By younger fans, he means himself.

Xemnas: ..Saix gives you nightmares?

Demyx: ..He haunts my bed at night...

All of Org: ...Demyx...don't even go there, please...

**To All: What do you guys think about OCs and how they fall in love with other Organisation members?**

Axel: That depends on what kind of character it is. For example, if it's someone like Vixen..

Cheese: DON'T BRING MY OCS INTO THIS! -slaps with FS-

Axel: Ouch, frickin' hell, all I was gonna say was that...

Cheese: DON'T BOTHER! -knocks out-

Roxas: ...Jeez, touchy much?

Cheese: Do you wanna get knocked out for the third time?

Roxas: ..No, no, no, I'm OK, thanks.

Larxene: Yeah, it depends how the writer handles our personalities with their OC's...

Xigbar: Bitch is usually happy reading something about her in bed with someone hot.

Marly: Someone hot like Axel?

-pause-

Roxas: I'm glad he's not awake to hear that, I think he'd have a panic attack. And then kill you.

**To Demyx: Why do you love water so much?**

Demyx: Eh.

Roxas: Is that all you can say? 'Eh'?

Demyx: Yes. There's my answer: Eh.

Larxene: Jee, that's great, Demyx, but I'm sure the reader will probably want the question actually ANSWERED.

Demyx: What am I supposed to say!? It's my element, and I love using it, WHAT!?

Larxene: -smirks- There's an answer.

Demyx: ...Decieving bitch.

Larxene: That's my name, don't wear it out!

Roxas: Larxene, are you feeling OK?

Larxene: Oh, you wore my name out! Eh, I hate you! -falls to floor-

Xigbar: Hey, look what I found! -pulls out empty bottle of beer from behind cushion-

Roxas: She's been drinking? Oh, take cover...

Larxene: I'm NoT tHaT bAd...Hey, what's Axey doing on the floor..? -prods-

Xaldin: Larxene, get up. -floats Larxene in the air-

Larxene: Nyaha, this is more comfy than my bed! Wait... I don't have a bed, do I? Nyaha!

Roxas: Are you a hobo?

Larxene: Well, I dunno, you tell me!

Roxas: ...She is.

Demyx: There's another one of those deepest darkest secrets.

Xigbar: Luxord? Back to you, mate.

Luxord: Mate?

Zexy: What do you all want him to say?

Lexaeus: Who the mother is, probably.

Luxord: ...It's...

-tension rising-

Luxord: ...It's...

-tension hitting ceiling-

Luxord: ...It's...

-tension choking everyone to death-

Luxord: ...It's...Vixen Venom.

Cheese: EXCUSE ME!?

-throws FS, pins Luxord to wall and strangles-

Cheese: YOU LYING BASTARD! BASTARD!

Marly: Shall we tell her that I'm the mother?

Vexen: No, this is fun.

**To Sir Xemnas: Seeing that you don't have a nickname yet, I'm calling you Darth Xemnas! (A/N: I thought that was brilliant! xD) Anyway, has George Luccas sued you for wielding lightsabers yet?**

Larxene: Oh, so I'm not the only one who thought those things were lightsavers!

Roxas: Light_sabers_...

Larxene: Darth Xemnas is so good... saving light...

Darth Xemnas: They're not freaking lightsabers!

Saix: Everyone else seemed to think they were.

Demyx: They did look distincly like lightsabers...

Darth Xemnas: -.- Shut up, you idiots.

**To Xaldin: Is it true that you and Xigbar are really a couple? If not then have you seen some of the fanfics written about you two that are rated "M"? How do they make you feel? (prays you are not gay!)**

-just so you all know, Cheese is still fighting with Luxord-

Xaldin: No. Of course it's not true.

Xigbar: Yeah. A pirate and a wind-passer? Pfft. Like that's ever gonna happen. -shifty eyes-

Xaldin: And I am not gay at all.

Zexy: Apart from that night you spent with Lexaeus.

Lexaeus + Xaldin: -.- We were drunk.

Larxene: yOu PeOpLe ReAlLy LiKe To DrInK. dRiNkInG iS nOt GoOd FoR yOuR hEaLtH sO i NeVeR dRiNk. WeLl, I mEaN, i HaVe To dRiNk SoMeThInG, oR eLsE i'Ll DiE bUt NoT AlCoHoL, nEvEr...

All of Org excluding Luxord: -.-

**To Vexen: Why aren't you cooler lookin'? I'm an ice fan, because i hate fire with every fibre of my being...that means YOU, AXEL!**

-Axel wakes up-

Axel: WHAT!?

Vexen: It's not my fault. It's like the Human Dictionary said - it could be heriditary or...

Demyx: Meaning your whole family were ugly butts..

Zexy: Cheese still can't spell heriditary..or can't I? I don't know! xO

Axel: -still in shock that someone hates him-

Vexen: However I must admit I'm quite pleased to have found a genuine ice fan. Or, at least, I think it's genuine...

Zexy: I don't even know if genuine is spelt right..xO

Axel: It must be genuine if they hate ME...wait, what the hell is Larxene doing floating above me?

-Larxene falls onto Axel-

Saix: Well, here is the chapter's ending mess. Cheese is killing Luxord, Larxene is glomping Axel, Zexy's having a mental breakdown and...

**A/N: Sorry, I don't want to end it right here but I've gotta get off the PC before it explodes. xD Reviews please, and don't forget the poll! xD xXx**


	11. Ill

**A/N: This one may not be the best chapter in the world because I'm ill... TT But I'll try! xP**

-just so you're all aware, Luxord is currently half hanging out the window about to die after the comment about my OC o.O-

(xD)

Cheese: OK. First off, sorry to Mistress of Serenity for not being able to consume her in this chapter but I'm going out soon and I WILL post this chapter today if it kills me so I won't have enough time considering...

Larxene: Cool name. Mistress of Serenity.

Roxas: Cheese, that's evil. Why not do it another day?

Cheese: Because...

Marly: Yeah, Cheese, you evil person.

Cheese: Gimme a break...

**To Larxene: When I played Final Mix+, when I heard your laugh I was like 'WTH?!' because you sound like a giggly drunk little girl. Shouldn't you be more MANLY?**

Larxene: Look, I'll do what I damn want whenever I damn want...

Vexen: In other words, she'll get drunk whenever she wants.

Larxene: ...

Cheese: Y'know, I actually have a funny feeling that maybe that question was directed at me in some way. o.O

**To Larxene: Do you know that you were the most hated character in KH:Re:CoM? How does that make you feel?**

Larxene: ..Not surprised.

Vexen: Maybe you're not MANLY enough.

Marly: Yeah, maybe you should try being a bit more like me. -glomps himself-

Xigbar: ..How the hell do you glomp yourself?

Larxene: Urgh, like YOU? I think I'd be forced to kill myself if I went around like you for five minutes.

Xemnas: Y'know, Marly, you were sane at the beginning of this.

Marly: Well, I guess my true self is finally coming out!

All of Org: ...

**To All: I know that Roxas is 15 years old since that's how old Sora is, but how old are the rest of you?**

Marly: How on earth could you ask such a thing!?

Xaldin: Oh, calm down, it's not that bad. I'm 73.

-silence-

-cricket noise-

Luxord (from where he fell out the window in shock): BLOODY HELL!

Xaldin: ..-.-

Roxas: Hey, do you guys know what this is? It's a truth potion! So then, who wants some?

All of Org: NOT US!

-Roxas feeds it to everyone-

Roxas: So, then. How old are you?

Xemnas: 86.

Roxas: o.o

Saix: 97.

Roxas: o.o

Xaldin: 73.

Roxas: o.o...Oh, wait, we already knew that one.

Larxene: 42.

Roxas: o.O

Demyx: 9.

Roxas: o.O

Zexy: 21.

Roxas: ..

Lexaeus: 61.

Roxas: o.O

Vexen: 87.

Roxas: o.O

Luxord: 54!

Roxas: o.O I'm surprised the potion even reached him, this is like the fourth floor.

Marly: 16, darling.

Roxas: HOW THE HELL DID YOU ESCAPE MY WRATH!?

-chokes Marly with the rest of potion-

Marly: 34.

Roxas: o.O I'm not even sure if that's better or not..

Xigbar: 12.

Roxas: O.O

Cheese: Hey, wait a minute, where the hell is Axel?

Roxas: O.O

Axel: Ssh! I'm down here!

-Cheese looks under sofa-

Cheese: What the HELL have you been doing under there?

Axel: Eating dust bunnies, what the hell do you THINK?

Cheese: Well, I don't know, it's just a bit odd all round.

-Axel yanks Cheese under sofa-

**To Zexion: What exactly do you have under your hair? Is your face like the Phantom of the Opera or something?**

-truth potion wears off-

Roxas: O.O -no reaction-

Zexy: That is for me to know and for you to...well, not know.

Lexaeus: Great line, there, Zex.

Demyx: Ew. Zex. That's a new one.

Xigbar: What really IS under your hair? Roxas, do you know?

Roxas: O.O

Xigbar: Vexen?

Vexen: I seem to remember it being a little like Voldemort's face a while ago..

-O.Os all round-

**To Xiggy + Xaldin: Did you guys know that there are many yaoi comics based on the two of you on deviantart?**

Xiggy + Xaldin: ...

Larxene: Hey, maybe you are destined to be together. The fans seem to think so.

Xigbar: Cheese, this is your fault. ...Cheese?

Saix: Where the hell is she?

Cheese: I'm nowhere!

-All of Org looks under sofa-

-pause as they take it in-

Marly: EW! EWEWEWEWEW!

-All of Org backs away in shock-

Axel: What? All we're doing is eating these cookies I found.

Marly: But they must be OLD! Where did you find them!?

Axel: They fell out of Luxord's pocket as he fell out the window.

-All of Org rushes to window-

All of Org: LUXORD! YOU GOT ANYMORE COOKIES!?

Luxord: No!

All of Org: Dammit.

Marly: We officially hate you, Luxord!

Demyx: Axel, why did you give Cheese cookies and not someone like Roxas?

Roxas: O.O

Axel: He's still in shock.

Demyx: But he wasn't in shock when you first found the sugary delights.

Axel: ...WHAT!?

Larxene + Demyx: Axel's got the hots! Axel's got a crush!

Axel + Cheese: -.-

Cheese: They're so immature.

Axel: Yeah, but they're probably right.

-pause-

Cheese: AHHHHH! -hides behind Marly-

Axel: Why the hell are you hiding behind Pinky, of all people?

Marly: She's frightened!

Cheese: He gave me cookies! He tricked me! -shivers-

Marly: Aw, it's OK, I won't let him get near you. -hugs Charliie, whose name is hereby changing back xD-

Charliie: You aren't giving me a ride home anymore, Axel. -sticks tongue out-

Demyx: Well, actually, we all thought you would go for him in the end anyway, not the other way around.

Charliie: GOD'S SAKE!

-attacks everyone manicly with the Dreaded FS-

**To Malurxia: Do you know that if you remove the X from 'Marlurxia' and replace the u with the e that your name actually spells 'maleria'?**

Charliie: Haha. That's genius, I tell ya.

Marly: Urgh, how gross! I am not a disease!

Xigbar: No one ever said you were, just that your name spelt one when re-arranged.

Marly: Urgh. I'm not even going to dignify that with a decent response.

...-.-

**To Zexy: I think you and Zexy-Tamer should go on a date at... I dunno, McDonalds or something. It wouldn't make much of a difference. It's still a date with a hot guy.**

Zexy: ..

Larxene: ..McDonalds?

Demyx: Jeez, have you heard of ANYTHING?

Lexaeus: I don't know why everyone thinks he's so hot.

Vexen: You can't even see his face.

Marly: Well, maybe it's his shmexy body.

Zexy: -.-

**To Zexy: I think you should go to a rock concert. I'd go, unless I hated the band..**

Roxas: Well, of course you wouldn't go if you didn't like the band, that's obvious.

Charllie: Hey, shut up, you, this is my mate speaking! -hits with FS-

Roxas: OK, OK! Sorry..

Zexy: Who on earth could we go and see?

Demyx: Charliie, you should give Roxas a break from the FS.

Lexaeus: Depends what she likes. Perhaps someone like Green Day?

Charliie: Green Day would suit me well. -hits Roxas again-

Roxas + Demyx: Charliie, stop it!

Vexen: Yes, Green Day are very good. Or maybe something less loud and powerful?

Zexy: We won't know what she likes until we meet her. And that won't happen before the date, will it?

Charliie: ..-shifty eyes-

**To Zexy: You should take her to Akihabara or Shibuya.**

Charliie: I'd _love_ to go to Akihabara.

Lexaeus: But we don't know if Tamer is anything like you.

Vexen: And most people aren't.

Demyx: Yeah, most people are sane.

Charliie: -.-

Demyx: Well, c'mon! You've GOT to be insane if you wrote this load of sh...

-Charliie gags Demyx with mystery gag-

Zexy: Shibuya sounds good. That would be more her style, I think.

Vexen: Yes, but you yourself would probably prefer Akihabara.

Zexy: But I'M taking HER, not HER taking ME.

Vexen: Aw, bless 'em.

**OK...I swear, you people ALL need to read the review I've posted for this. xP Here are TWO guests, Mistress of Serenity, and TAMER!**

-one girl bursts in through the remaining intact window-

Sadé (Mistress of Serenity): Yo.

Charliie: Oh, for christs bleedin' sake, now there's no damned windows even left! The landlord of this place is gonna eat me and THEN kill me!

Luxord: -appearing back into room- Well, that was a very... exilirating entrance.

Zexy: Charliie, that's not the right spelling for...

Charliie: Gods sake, does it look like I need a spell-check or not!?

-door opens, another girl peers in-

Liz (Tamer): Erm, hey, I-I'm Liz..

Charliie: Oh, hey there.

Larxene: Hey, Tamer!

Everyone in room except for Zexy + Liz: -points to Zexy- He's there.

-Liz creeps over to Zexy, Sadé approaches Luxord and makes him look very small and bug-like beneath her-

Luxord: H-hello, Sauyoienaahvlhdf..

Charliie: What the hell? nyshorhounkhgh?

Larxene: What's with the gobbledegoop? hslhlganskyht?

Marly: Aw, lookit dat! He's gone all nervous!

All of Org excluding Luxord + Zexy + Demyx: ahlkhfsnbakthksabkjhktrsnkjfhkjndg? hahfksag! dskhlashlgtihlsahlgnalhsfga!? sakhkfhashglahglfsh!

Sadé: Oh, for gods sake, shut up, will you?

-silence-

Sadé: Hey, Luxord, I've got an idea. Who wants to play Strip Poker?

All of Org excluding Demyx (who is gagged), Zexy (who is with Liz) and Axel (who is concentrating on stealing the FS): Yeah!

Charliie: o.o. Don't watch. They're some serious ugly arses over there.

Axel: -misses FS- Dammit!

Charliie: ..What?

Axel: ..Nothing. -shifty eyes-

Liz: So, er, Zexy, where did you decide to go on our date?

Zexy: Er, well, I haven't really decided yet. I was going to ask you, but...

Liz: I don't mind. I don't care what the scenery is as long as you're in it.

-theatre over-dramatic 'aww'-ing-

Charliie: Axel, what the hell are you DOING?

Axel: I said nothing.

Charliie: And I didn't believe you.

Axel: Well, do you believe me now?

Charliie: No! -hits on head with FS-

Axel: Dammit. There's no way I'll ever get that stupid thing away from her...however...there is one chapter left...-evil laugh-

Rest of room: ..What?

Axel: ..Nothing.

**A/N: Sorry. I got very lazy by the end. o.O Plus I lost track of who was KO'd and who wasn't so it may have got confusing in parts... T-T**

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'm running out of wit. So..**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST! THAT'S IT! SO GET YOUR QUESTIONS IN QUICK, MY PLAN IS: TWO QUESTIONS FOR EACH CHARACTER, NO MORE, NO LESS! INCLUDING ME! xD **

**-plans funeral- ..I know I used that joke already xD**

**And check the reviews to see if the two questions for each character have been filled up so that you wont post questions for characters with already 2 questions. :P ..If that made sense xD**

**(and, for those of you who havent already read my review for this, no guests xD)**

**AND I WON'T START IT UNTIL I GET ALL THE QUESTIONS I NEED! **

**XD**


	12. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: The questions got changed to three each 'coz I got too many and I'm not evil enough to dump some of them xD**

-Axel reaches for FS and misses-

Charliie: Ohmydog, LAST CHAPTER!

-gasp-

All of org: Oh, hallelujah!

Charliie: But, you know what's MORE shocking? I have so many questions I'm about to collapse from question-exaustion o.O I DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH FUNNINESS LEFT IN ME!

Axel, Roxas + Demyx: There isn't that much funniness in the WORLD!

Zexy: You can't spell exaustion.

Charliie: But that means it'll still be spelt that way when YOU say it.

Zexy: ...What's your point?

Charliie: I don't know. Most of the stuff I do is pointless. xD

**A/N: I've got into the habit of using faces a lot. Sorry. xD**

Charliie: OK. Every character (including moi) has three questions, apart from stupid Darth Xemnas who has four. -.-

Charliie: Also, each character has their own (notingly short) chapter with their questions in, so my wonderful readers can read about their fave characters without having to look for them for hours:D


	13. Grilled Xemnas

**To Xemnas: Did you know that if you re-arrange the letters of your name, you get Mansex?**

Xemnas: ..

Saix: I'm sure we had this conversation before. Who was it who brought it up, again?

Charliie: I'd find out but I can't be bothered to go hunt and pin down the chapter.

-Axel reaches for FS and misses-

**To Superior Mansex: How do you feel about me calling you Superior Mansex? (A/N: I couldn't stop laughing at this for like half an hour xD)**

Superior Mansex (as 'it' will hereby be known, if I don't forget): That's wonderful. Just bloody wonderful.

Saix: Don't get stressed.

**To Xemnas: Why the hell are your eyes orange? I mean, its flippin' creepy... You're all starin' at Kingdom Hearts with those glowy orange eyes of yours... So creepy... -hides behind couch- Ya crazy!**

Superior Mansex: I can't choose what colour my eyes are. It's probably heridi...

Charliie: DON'T SAY IT! I CAN'T SPELL IT!

Demyx: They've got a point, though. Your eyes are creepy as hell.

Roxas: That's coming from the one who has nightmares from Saix.

Demyx: -.-

**To Xemnas: You do know that your other's name is no heart x, or another x, right? Just making sure. And your nickname shouldn't be Loaded, it should be Mansex. Just cuz it's funny like that.**

Superior Mansex: OK. Fine. I'll deal with this like a mature adult and...

-pause-

Superior Mansex: CHARLIIE! CHANGE MY NAME BACK RIGHT NOW! NOOOOOWWW!

Charliie: AAAHH! OK, OK!

-types-

Xemnas:)

Charliie: There. Happy?

Superior Mansex: Yes. Wait! xO


	14. Liquidised Demyx

**To Demyx: -starts singing- I like my sitar, I like my sitar, I play the sitar, sitar, wherever I go! YAY! I love that song!**

Demyx: Yay, I'm second:D

Axel: -.- That's not even a question.

Roxas: He doesn't look like he cares.

Demyx: -also singing ecstatically-

Zexy: Er, Charliie...

Charliie: Don't you criticise me on my spelling, I think that one was right!

Zexy: Why don't you just use spell-check like any other person?

Charliie: ...It doesn't work.

**To Demyx: Have you ever been to a resevoir? I think you'd like it there.**

Demyx: The last time I went to resevoir I fell in. o.O

Roxas: How do you manage to fall into a RESEVOIR?

Vexen: I bet you were in your element, weren't you?

Axel: Literally. -reaches for FS and misses-

Zexy: Charliie, I'm unsure of your spelling of resevoir...

Charliie: What don't you get about SHUT UP!? -hits with FS-

**To Demyx (no duh xD): How would you react if I threw you in an ocean?**

Axel: He'd probably just lie there and let himself drown while getting high of off water.

Roxas: That was a very thought-out line, Axel.

Axel: -reaches for FS and misses-

Charliie: These chapters are shorter than I thought. -.- Oh, well. This is still a monstrously long fic for me xD

Zexy: Monstrously...?

Charliie: DON'T. EVEN. SAY IT.


	15. Fried Lexaeus

**To Lexaeus: Where do you want to go on our date? **

Demyx: Oh, yeah! We all completely forgot about that!

Lexaeus: -.- Well, I didn't.

Vexen: Soooo, where are you taking her?

Lexaeus: I was thinking of maybe somewhere along the lines of Shibuya..

Vexen: You could go on a double date with Zexy and Tamer!

Marly: Oh, how romantic!

Lexaeus + Zexy: ...Well...yeah...sure...romantic..

**To Lexaeus: Are you a wasteroo?**

All of Org + Charliie: ..Come again?

Lexaeus: A wasteroo? What on earth is a...

Demyx: I like it. It almost has the word 'water' in it.

Axel + Roxas: -.-

Vexen: Whatever it is, it sounds extremely idiotic. Therefor Lexaeus must be one.

Zexy: Maybe it's just a made-up word.

Charliie: 'Maybe'? Jeez, even _I_ know that's not a word. Tch. Idiot.

Zexy: -.-

**To Lexaeus: What kind of music are you into?**

Lexaeus: Honestly? I adore Celine Dion.

All: o.o

Lexaeus: Absolutely no doubt. I love her.

Saix: o.O

Roxas: o.O

Vexen: o.O

Larxene: o.O

Xigbar: o.O

Marly: o.O

Superior Mansex: o.O ...I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Xaldin: O.o

Axel: O.o

Demyx: O.o

Luxord: O.o

Zexy: O.o

Lexaeus:..What? Am I wrong to like Celine Dion?

Rest of Org + Charliie: Er, YES!

Marly: C'mon, even _I_ don't obssess over Celine Dion! And this is ME!


	16. Boiled Larxene

**To Larxene: Why do you suck so much?**

Axel + Roxas + Demyx + Charliie: -sniggers-

Larxene: ...What kind of question is THAT!?

Axel: Makes sense though.

Axel + Roxas + Demyx + Charliie: NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Larxene: GRRRRRRROOAAARR!

Marly: 'Groar'? Girl, what's with the g?

Xigbar: It's a cross between LARXENE and the Hulk!

Roxas: Now THAT'S scary.

-Axel reaches for FS and falls off sofa, also missing-

**To Larxene: My older brother wants to go out with you, so will you go out with him?**

Larxene: ...I'm going to calm down for the sake of this question. YES! -starts bouncing off walls in glee-

Roxas: Somehow I don't think she's had a boyfriend before.

Demyx: Somehow I don't think she's ever been _kissed_ before.

Axel: -shifty eyes-

**To Larxene: What's the most revealing outfit you've ever worn?**

Larxene: How completely perverted?

Demyx: The answer to that would probably be nothing.

Roxas: Like that time she streaked.

Larxene: Let it go! I was DRUNK!

Charliie: You people really seem to get drunk alot.

Axel: Your point?


	17. Marinated Saix

**A/N: I sat for about ten minutes just now in hysterics at the name of this chapter. It's the first time I've made MYSELF laugh so hard xD**

**To Saix: Have you seen the picture of you dressed up as a maid on deviantart?**

Saix: ...

Rest of Org + Charliie: NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Saix: A MAID!? A MAAAAIIID!? IS THAT THE BEST YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE CAN DO FOR ME!?

'people out there': Yes.

-Axel reaches for FS and misses-

Saix: RRRRRRRRRROOOOOAAAAAARRR!

Xigbar: ..Ohmyfreakinggod, it's the Hulk!

Axel: That WOULD be a scary experience. Saix and the Hulk - what a mix.

**To Saix: My older sister wants to go out with you, so will you go out with her? **

Saix: I'm going to calm down for the sake of this question. YES!

Roxas: Somehow I don't think he's ever been on a date either.

Superior Mansex: -slowly growing used to name- Not surprisingly. He is butt ugly, after all.

Larxene: And an elf.

**To Saix: Will you kill me if I kill Mansex?**

Saix: Hell no, why would I?

Superior Mansex: Pshaw.

Axel: If you kill Mansex we'll be free.

Charliie: Not from me, you won't.

Roxas: And then, if Mansex is dead... we can do what we want!

Demyx: Eat what we want!

Axel: Go where we want!

Larxene: Get drunk when we want to get drunk!

All of Org except Mansex: YEAH! KILL 'IM! KILL MANSEX! DOITDOITDOITDOITDOITDOITDOITDOIT!

Superior Mansex: ...-.-. If you tell them to kill me I'll control all of you from the grave in a very horrific way.

All of Org: ...

Larxene: You wouldn't be in a grave. We'd throw you onto some train tracks or something.


	18. Stuffed Xigbar

**To Xigbar: What's with the eyepatch?**

Xigbar: OK, what is that, third time now?

Xaldin: I poked him in the eye with...

Xigbar: I mean, who the hell is ASKING all of these!?

Charliie: Erm, yeah, this one was me...

Xibgar: -annoyance/anger/exploding in rage-

Charliie: I couldn't help it, it was so tempting!

-Axel reaches for FS and misses-

Roxas: Axel, what the hell are you doing?

Axel: -shifty eyes- Nothing.

Demyx: He's trying to steal the FS.

Roxas: Why? Are you scared of it?

Axel: It's a fly swatter. It must be...

-Axel recieves a head-spinning smack from the FS-

Charliie: That'll teach ya! The government might not believe in violence in schools anymore, but the GOVERNMENT ISN'T ME!

Larxene: We're not even in a school, you weirdo.

**To Xigbar: My rabbit loves you. Will you take him to a pet store on a date?**

Charliie: Ouch. Cringe-worthy, that one.

Xigbar: I'm not taking a freakin' rabbit on a date.

Marly: I've gone gay through this and Xiggy's got more stressy. Funny how things work.

Xigbar: Who the screw keeps asking these? I know this one was you again, Charliie.

Charliie: Yeah, well. I've been dying to ask one of you this for ages. xD

Xigbar: And, er, WHY ME!?

Charliie: You only had one question!

Xigbar: WHAT!?

Charliie: IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF YOU'RE UNPOPULAR!

Roxas: Which he is.

Xigbar: -anger rising-

**To Xigbar: Do you like plums?**

Xigbar: ..

Charliie: Before you very enthusiasitically answer, for the record this wasn't me, it was my little brother. xD

Roxas: Does your little brother have an obssession with plums?

Charliie: Yes, and he shares it with chickenbluebird, who you all met earlier. -.-

Xigbar: ..I don't like plums.

Xaldin: He shot the one I offered to him a while ago.

Roxas: ...You shot a plum?

Xibgar: Yeah. SO?

Roxas: Well, it's just not normal. Y'know - plums?

Xigbar: -.-


	19. Scrambled Vexen

**To Vexen: Have you ever cloned yourself?**

Vexen: Yes.

Everyone (in general xP): o.O

Vexen: What? It was quite a fun experience.

Larxene: Not for me, it wasn't. So many Vexens...everywhere...everywhere I looked, there you were...

Charliie: Ohmigosh, whoever gave me this question, thank you. It gave me some really 'good ideas' for a 'funny' answer.

Vexen: It wasn't that bad. There was only twelve clones.

Superior Mansex: Were you trying to take over the Organisation or something? -growls- Charliie, the name...

Vexen: Nooooo. No, of course not. -shifty eyes-

**To Vexen: My friends call you Vixen a lot. How do you feel about that?**

Vexen: Well, for starters, I don't think Charliie would be very happy...

Charliie: -growling-

Vexen: But, as for me, the name somewhat signifies something for me.

Roxas: ..What is it?

Vexen: A vixen is a female fox. And, well, let's take a moment to think about it.

-insertmomenttothinkaboutithere-

All of Org: Ew, Vexen, you're not a fox!

Marly: Foxes are graceful and sly and stealthy, and you...well, you're not.

Demyx: And you're not female, anyway.

Vexen: -shifty eyes-

**To Vexen: What would you do if I told you that the girl you had a one night stand with was pregnant?**

-Vexen explodes through the ceiling-

All: ..That.


	20. Pounded Mary

Mary: Oh, yay, it's my turn!

Zexy: Charliie, you spelt his name...

Charliie: Ssh!

**To Pinky: Meet me at the park tomorrow. I have something for you. **

Mary: ...OK, I'm scared...

Axel: Don't go to the park, Mary!

Axel + Roxas + Demyx: -slow motion- DDOONNTT DDOO IITT, MMAARRYY!!

Mary: Mary...?

Larxene: Oh, go on. Go to the park. Please.

Mary: No! That's just plain rude, you evil, cruel, heartless, evil person!

**To Marly: Have you been personally hit with the FS yet?**

Charliie: -slaps with FS- Now he has.

Mary: ..Ow...

**To Marluxia: If you and Larxene had a kid, what do you think it'd look like?**

Roxas: Wow. You had a different name for each question.

Xigbar: Maybe they'd look like mini Voldemorts again.

Mary + Larxene: -.-

Vexen: Oh maybe a cross between a giant flower and the Hulk.

Mary + Larxene: -.-

Roxas: And maybe it'll be called Marxene.

Xigbar: Or Larly.

Marxene/Larly: -.-

Mary: I'll have you know that even is Larxene was the last female left on earth I wouldn't...

Xigbar: What if she was the last _male_ left on earth?

Mary: ...That's a different matter completely.


	21. ranoutofwords     Xaldin!

Charliie: Since he sucks, Xaldin got numero: zero questions. T-T

Xaldin: WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATT!?

Charliie: ..Woah.

Xigbar: Maybe some of the Beast is rubbing off on you, Wind-passer.

Xaldin: ROAR!

Demyx: Ah! Run!

Axel: It's the third Hulk we've had in six chapters!

Xaldin: -composes self- I'm OK. I'm calm, I'm collected, I'm cool...

Xigbar + Demyx + Axel: .._Hulk_.

Xaldin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Demyx: Oh, crap! Leg it!

-Xigbar + Demyx + Axel leg it out of chapter, Xaldin follows-

Charliie: ...Well, then. Didn't that go well? Mind you, Xaldin isn't the only one who didn't have enough questions, I just couldn't be bothered to think of any this time. Oh, well. Quality over quantity, is what I always say! ...Well, in this case, it's crapness over quantity, but, y'know...

**A/N: xD**


	22. Toasted Roxas

Charliie: Newsflash! Stupid big-headed ROXAS has six holy damned questions. -.-

Roxas: Heh.

Axel: Yeah, shuddup. -reaches for FS and then realises it's gone-

**To Roxas: OMG I LOVE YOU! You're just so cute! -glomps Roxas-**

Roxas: ...Er, yeah...o.O

Marly: Fangirls really are terrible, aren't they? -shifty eyes-

Vexen: Like you can talk.

Charliie: You can't talk. You've had your chapter.

Marly: ... -sniff-

-Axel spots the FS behind Larxenes back-

**To Roxas: You're the youngest in the Organisation, right? Does anyone bully you?**

Roxas: Well, that depends on whether you count Axel.

Demyx: Yeah, I notice you two were a little tense during this.

Roxas: Yeah, well. He was annoying me and I think I was doing the same.

All of Org + Charliie: Ya think?

**To Roxas: I don't think your hair looks like you slept by a fan! But it is really hard to draw... **

Roxas: ...It's Xaldin's fault, see...

Charliie: They've got a point. I can't draw your hair unless I've got a picture of you sitting next to me.

Demyx: But I'm sure you'd like the _real_ Roxas sitting next to you, right?

Charliie: Well, it would make it easier to draw his hair.

Demyx: -.- That's not what I meant and you know it.

Charliie: I'm not a fangirl for Roxas.

Demyx: Oh, wow! Look! FANgirl! Y'know, Roxas is FAN-boy? Fangirls have all slept by fans, too!

Roxas: -.- Jee, aren't you clever.

**A/N: I just figured that out and got all excited xD**

**To Roxas: What were your feelings as Axely died-faded-imploded, trapped inside Sora as you were. And why did you come out when Namine did and not when Axely died?**

Roxas: AXEL. IS. ANNOYING.

Demyx: Get it in your heads. Roxas clearly isn't fond of Axely. Hehe, Axely...

Axel: Oh...well, if that's how you feel..

Roxas: Axel, what the hell are you doing behind that sofa?

Larxene: I don't know but I'm not willing to turn and find out.

**To Axel and Roxas: How do you stay sane with these idiots surrounding you? I mean the Organization, not you, Charliie.**

Charliie: -eyes sparkling- Hallelujah! I now know someone who doesn't think I'm insane! (kinda)

Roxas: I think my mild sanity might have something to do with the fact that I prefer not to see these lot when it isn't necassary.

Zexy: ..Is there two c's in that, or..?

Charliie: Shut the screw up...

Zexy: But I'm just sick of...

Charliie: I said shutup! ..OHMIGOD WHERE'S THE FLY SWATTER!?

**To Roxas: Do you fear the Fly Swatter?**

Roxas: Well, I was the first person to get knocked out by it...

Demyx: I think we all fear the FS.

Charliie: That's what I aim foooor! -running around like a headless chicken-

Larxene: WHOA! AXEL, WHAT THE HELL!?

Axel: YOU HAD THE FLY SWATTER!

Larxene: YOU TOUCHED MY BUTT!

Axel: I WAS TRYING TO GET THE BLESSED FS!

Larxene: NO, YOU WEREN'T!

Axel + Larxene: CHARLIIE!

Charliie: -breathing/growling deeply- _GiVe Me ThE fLy SwAtTeR._

Axel + Larxene: -nervously hand Charliie the FS and receive very hard slaps with it-

Axel: Hey! I didn't do anything, it was Bitch who stole it!

Charliie: Yes, but, there's numerous things you have been doing throughout this interview.

Axel: Like WHAT!?

Marly: You've been hinting you like her for a while now.

Axel: -.-

Charliie: -.-

-shifty eyes all round, for numerous reasons-


	23. Marmalised Zexy

Charliie: Zexy only one numero one question. And here it is:

**To Zexion: Are you mimeylimey?**

All of Org except Zexy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zexy: ...I thin--

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zexy: ...I think--

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zexy: ...I think --

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Charliie: At this rate you'll finish it in about fifteen thousand lines. No worries, then. -growls-

Zexy: ...-.- Stop laughing.

Axel + Demyx + Larxene + Xigbar: HAHAHAHAHA!

Rest of Org: -.-

Demyx + Larxene: HAHA!

Rest of Org: -.-

Demyx: ..Ha...

Charliie: Right. Time to move on...

-moves on-

All of Org: ...?

**A/N: Sorry. I wanted to do that for ages. xD**

Charliie: Zexy hasn't got anymore questions. So, I'll take this moment to give him Zexy's-Tamer's love. Even though she didn't ask me to, but, y'know. xD

**To Roxas: Do you**** like your voice actor, Jesse McCartney?**

Roxas: Well...

Zexy: WAIT, wait, wait. Why are you asking Roxas questions? He's had his chapter.

Charliie: Yes, and my Forgetful Self forgot to ask him this question.

Zexy: But--

Charliie: It was submitted by _Liiiiiz._

Zexy: ...OK.

Charliie: Yes, now be a good little boy and be quiet.

Zexy: ...OK.

Roxas: Well. Jesse McCartney. What can I say about him?

Axel: It'll basically be what you're saying about yourself, though.

Demyx: Yeah, if you're going by what you're saying.

Larxene: Not what you're looking.

Zexy: ...Excuse me?

Charliie: The hell?

Axel: Larxene, that made crap no sense.

Demyx: Try and keep up with how to speak, Bitch.

Larxene: -.- Well, at least I can spell better than Charliie.

Charliie: At least me nickname isn't Bitch.

Larxene: At least I'm _not_ a Bitch.

Charliie: If you're going to deny being a bitch, then you must be a whore. C'mon, what are the odds you're neither?

Larxene: ...

Charliie: Mwahaha!

**a?N; I like getting the last laugh. :P**

**a?N; Omg wtf is with the 'A/N:'? xD**


	24. Chapter 24

Luxord: ROOOOOOAAAAR!


	25. Axel Flambé

Charliie: Here it is. Another pointless interview chapter of which Charliie introduces each time to an audience of most likely sympathetic people who have nothing better to do than read my crap and...

-goes off onto a long rant-

All of Org: -.-

Charliie: ...although this chapter will be a very long chapter since Axel, the character I saved 'til last because I know he has the most fangirls...

Org boys except Axel: -.-

Charliie: ...and Axel has 5 freakin' questions. Kinda. You can really tell where the favouritism is here, can't cha?

Zexy: Charliie, please spell it right, for me, spell favouritism right...

Charliie: No.

**To Axie: How would you react if I set my entire army of killer weasels that live in my basement on you? **

Axel: ...Ohmibloodygod... -panic- AH! AH! WEASELS! I HATE WEASELS!

Roxas: That's an... interesting phobia.

Demyx: The first time Charliie wrote this there was a typo and it said 'phobie'. I just found that funny and wanted to say it.

Charliie: -.- Shut up.

Axel: AAAAAAAHH! -begins Swatting himself in face with FS-

Charliie: HEY! I do the Swatting (with a capital) here! Now CALM YOURSELF!

Demyx: Why don't you give him a kiss?

Larxene: Yeah, I'm sure that'll work.

Charliie: ..No, ta.

Demyx + Larxene + Roxas: -begin plotting quietly-

Xigbar: -randomly popping up every now and again, if you've noticed- There was another typo there which said 'quielty'. I found that one funny. -pops away-

**To Axel: OMG I LOVE YOU! You're so cute with your awesomeness! YAY! -tackle-glomps Axel-**

Axel: ...Ow.

Roxas: Well, it calmed him down.

Demyx: Our plan must prevail.

****

To Axely: Yes, I'm calling you Axely. By the way, your hair is hard to draw, too.

Axely: I can't help my hair, it was Tetsuya... whateverthehell his last name is...

Rest of Org + Charliie: Nomura.

Axely: OK, whatEVERthehell, Tetsuya Nomura, it was his fault...

Superior Mansex: But you kept it like that and began nicking money off of me.

Axely: I didn't nick it, you gave me it.

**  
To Axel: I hope you die.**

Axely: Oh, no...is it...could it be...another fan who doesn't like me!?

Zexy: If they don't like you, they wouldn't be a fan, idiot.

**To Axel: How do you stay sane with these idiots surrounding you? I mean the Organization, not you, Charliie.**

Charliie: -eyes sparkling- Yay! (Just for the record, this question was directed to both Roxas and Axel, and I wanted to ask it twice. xP)

Axel: I don't stay sane.

Demyx: OK, ready? GO!

-Demyx + Larxene grab Axel, roxas grabs Charliie and locks them both in the cupboard-

Xigbar: Hehe... cup-board...

Charliie: WHAT THE HELL!? THE SCREW DID YOU DO THIS FOR!?

Roxas: Simple. We're gonna get you and Axel to kiss whether it kills us.

Charliie: -muttering- Or whether it gets you several slaps with the FS...

Axel: If we're in here, how are you gonna know if we kiss?

Demyx: You'll never want to come out.

Axel + Charliie: -.-

Larxene: Now, go on, kiss!

All of Org minus Axel: Kiss, kiss, kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

Axel: -whispering- OK, be quiet and we'll slip out through the vent.

Charliie: Tch, WHAT vent?

Axel: That one. -points upwards-

**A few minutes of oblivious yelling later...**

-opening door-

Roxas: ..Where are they?

**T **o **B **e **C **o** n **t** i **n** u **e** d . **.


	26. The 'Finale'

**a?N; ( hehe, I like doing it like that, it looks funny xD ) I missed out my own chapter of questioning because I just couldn't be bothered. xD**

Saix: -pretending to be Charliie- So, here it is. The last chapter! xO

All of Org (excluding Saix, who is Charliie, and Axel, who is currently elsewhere) : Hallelujah!

Saix: -.-

Superior Mansex: Wow. That was a scarily good impression.

Sai-char: First off here's a question for Axel since Charliie, in her brilliance, forgot to ask it. I don't think she's paying much attention to the reviews at the moment.

**To Axel: Why did you kill your team mates?**

Roxas: But Axel's not here.

**To All (minus Roxas and Axel): Do you all know that Axel and Roxas have a son named Roxel?**

Roxas: Oh, no...

Larxene + Demyx: OHMYGOD! WHAT!? THEY HAVE A SON!? THEY'RE GAY! WE'RE SURROUNDED BY GAYS!

Marly: What's so bad about that?

Larxene: And who's 'we'? You've gotta be gay, Demyx, we had this conversation _chapters_ ago.

**To Everyone: Do you guys get paid and if you do how much?**

Demyx: If you mean this interview, than no. HELL no. We're practically being blackmailed into it.

Superior Mansex: I pay my members nothing. Surely the pure knowledge of being in Organisation XIII is enough to get you through the days?

All of Org + Charliie: -.-

Larxene: That made NO sense, and anyway, it...

**To All: Will anyone kill me if I kill Larxene and take her place?**

Superior Mansex: No.

Saix: No.

Demyx: No.

Roxas: No.

Zexy: No.

Marly: Maybe...

Lexaeus: No.

Luxord: No.

Xigbar: No.

Xaldin: No.

Vexen: No. **a?N; I always forget Vexen.. Maybe it's because he's so butt ugly..**

Axel: NO! -voice distant-

Larxene: -.- Look, do you want a flashback?

All of Org: ...?

Charliie: Look, if this is gonna involve me hunting down all my files and taking out bits and pieces, then...

-goes hunting down all her files and takes out bits and pieces, at the point of Larxene's kunai-

Charliie: ...What.

Larxene: OK. Here we go.

All: ...

Larxene: Let's see, we've got all high-and-mighty tough guy, Xemnas...

Superior Mansex: ...

Larxene: ...And then there's the freakin' PIRATE, Xigbar...

Xigbar: ...

Larxene: ...The completely ugly one who got injured by a freakin' weakling when she elbowed him in the stomach, Xaldin...

Xaldin: ...

Larxene: ...Vexen, the one who looks and sounds bloody drunk all the time...

Vexen: ...

Laxene: ...And Lexaeus, who has a weapon the size of bloody Castle Oblivion...

Lexaeus: ...

Charliie: Will you guys stop with the dotdotdots? ..Again?

Larxene: ...There's Zexion, who has the figure of a girl...

Zexy: ...

Larxene: ...Saix, ah, Saix, the deranged one who can't deal with the fact that he hasn't got a heart...

Saix: ...

Larxene:... Then there's Axel, the idiotic smart-arse who got himself killed because he's a show-off with the biggest ego this side of the Northern Hemisphere...

Larxene: ... Demyx, the little baby who fights with a freakin' SITAR...

Demyx: ...

Larxene: ...Luxord, the gentlemen with an obsession for gambling...

Larxene: ...There's flower-power girl Marluxia, so techinally I'm not the only girl...

Marly: ...

Larxene: And last, but not least, there's Roxas, fan-hair boy.

Roxas: For crying out loud...

-Axel + Charliie suddenly appear from nowhere- .. -well, OK, they appear from a sudden hole in the ceiling-

Charliie: Ow, dammit, that hurt. Jesus Christ, that hole, I'm never gonna see the light of day again...

Larxene: Where the hell did you guys go?

Demyx: Yeah, we were just debating on how much we hate Bitch, here.

Larxene: -.-

Axel: We had to escape somehow.

Charliie: Yeah. And now that we have, I'd like to point out my utter disgust at Saix's everlasting impressions of me. I mean, SAIX. It's just so RANDOM.

Superior Mansex: ..Can we go now?

Charliie: Yes.

-all of Org charge out of room, leaving Charliie in a flurry of dust-

Charliie: ...Yeah.

**a?N: IT'S OVER! I'M FREE! FREE! FREE TO CONCENTRATE ON MY OTHER FICS WHICH (I know) HAVE BEEN LACKING BADLY RECENTLY! **

**Though, I gotta say, it's kinda sad to see this go... -sniff-**

**Thanks to everyone who asked the questions. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thanks to everyone who just clicked on. xD**

**I hope you all enjoyed it. It took me so long to write and gather up enough 'wit' that it better have turned out good. xD**

**If you review for this chapter, can you plaster 'Reviews: The Final Form' at the top? xD Hehe. That's me being completely utterly totally random and pointless. To be frank.**

**THANKS PEOPLE!**

**P.S: Read my other fics or I'll kill you. xD**

**xXx**

**-Darth Vader voice- I'll be back...**


	27. Ah, yeah

**A/N: I believe I've said it before, but none of the terms put into this or any of my works are meant as offensive so please ignore them if you would take offense from them. It is, of course, Organisation Idiot.**

Charliie: I haven't brought Organisation Idiot in just yet because I want to explain. I've been logging into the internet recently and thinking 'I wish Ask Org XIII! was still going.' And well, here it is! The other chapters are going under revision and I would be greatly appreciative if you were to review. You here it a lot these days, but reviews really do help me keep stories going.

Marly: Notice how Charliie-chan put 'The 'Finale'' on the last chapter name? It was all a fake finale, and she was coming back all along!

All of Org: No, she wasn't.

Charliie: Phsaw.

**To All: There must be at least one thing so far, out of the entire interview and even whatever went on behind the scenes, that you can't get over. What is it?**

Charliie: Made it sound like 'All' was the name of a character. xD Anyway, mine is the fact that several people have wrote to me to actually ask permission to themselves write a Kingdom Hearts interview. I love you guys! Same goes for everyone who reviewed, favourited or alerted!

Axel: Glory-hunter.

Charliie: Shut UP. -thwacks with the Fly Swatter-

Axel: Ow... yeah, on that subject, I still can't believe some_ certain people_ locked me and the glory-hunter in a cupboard. Which was actually more like a closet.

Charliie: I'm English, you idiot, we don't say 'closet'. And if we do we pronounce it different. But I'm not going to get into a fight with you over nationalities.

Axel Charliie: -looking in other directions- Idiot...

Marly: I can't get over the fact that this Organization is just so OLD. I mean, you remember the age question, don't you? -shivers-

Xaldin: Apart from Xiggybar. He's 12.

Xiggybar: I'm 12 and mature enough to be annoyed with that name.

Charliie: Too bad, now you're stuck with it.

Demyx: _**I**_ want to answer the question _**before**_ we go on a detour! I couldn't believe Bitch hadn't heard of Sailor Moon and I still can't now.

Roxas: Good for you. Now...

-the Org starts babbling random amounts of nothing into thin air-

**To All: Do you lot like McDonalds?**

Demyx: McDonalds actually owns this planet.

Charliie: It's actually disgusting. I mean, c'mon...

-blackboard appears Charliie in teacher outfit-

Charliie:

One: They put way too much salt on your chips to get you to buy a drink.

Two: If you narrowed down every one of their products to the bare incredients, not only would there be practically more fat than the finished products put together...

Xemnas: Ahem... -hiding Not-So-Happy-Happy-Meal behind cushion-

**To Vexen: Rawr.**

Vexen: ..?

**To Demyx: You are **_**actually**_** a retard!**

Demyx: These aren't even questions!

**To Demyx: Yes, they are.**

Demyx: ..

Roxas: Retard.

Demyx: Me or the questioner who I have a feeling just might possible be Charliie?

Charliie: -shifty eyes-

Roxas: No, you. Charliie's right, you're a retard.

Charliie: The Vexen one wasn't me.

-Axel is pondering to himself on the English pronounciation of 'closet'-

-Charliie sits beside him and holds his face, moving his chin up and down so he's gawping like a fish-

Charliie: Cl-or-set.

Marly: -sits beside Charliie- WooooOOOPS, my finger slipped!

-slams into Charliie, pushing her onto Axel-

-pause-

-pause-

-bigger pause-

Larxene: They're... they're...

All of Org (including Charliie and Axel): KISSING!

a?N: Please excuse the momentary pause in the interview while we send Charliie and Axel into rehab.

**To Zexion: I bet Liz wants to hear from you again!**

Zexy: ... Hey, Liz.

Lexaeus: My goodness, that was odd.

Roxas: Why?

Lexaeus: Because it just WAS.

Zexy: Shut up, Lexaeus.

All: XO -gaspeth-

Zexy: ...What?

Marly: Do you think he's drugged?

Xaldin: Or winded?

Charliie: I would like to take this completely random space in the interview to point out that there is a chance of this story being taken off with me updating it now. If it does, I just want to let you know that my heart will be broken and I would be a little less distraught if I got loadsa reviews before or if it gets taken off. No, this time I'm not just being a glory-hunter, I take my writing very seriously, and whether this can be called writing or not, I am liable to get attached XD

Zexy: God, I am neither drugged nor winded.

Saix: God has nothing to do with it.

Xemnas: Dude, shut up.

Charliie: Well, I can't say I know where all this OOCness has come from. I HATE OOCNESS. We should all respect the author's right to design and keep their characters the same!

Marly: But I'm an exception because she loves the character I've turned into.

**To Luxord: Talk!**

Luxord: My voice hurts from the elusive Chapter 24.

**To Xaldin: Talk!**

Xaldin: snfknsdlakhgksjg nflkhgronslingrlshukahngjsaklgnfng, ashfkh, jksbafk khsghsa.

Charliie: I don't plan any of this. It just kinda flows onto my dyslexic keyboard.

Roxas: She scoffed strawberries over it and broke five keys with the juice.

Demyx: Because Roxas knows all.

Charliie: . Strawberries are yummy.

**To All: Can any of you do the Running Man?**

Charliie: I can! I've been practicing for ages but now I can! w00t!

-dances-

Demyx: Of course I can!

-dances-

Rest of Org: ...uh...

**To Charliie: When's your birthday?!**

All: 25th March!

a?N: That was one of the real questions, in case you're just laughing because you think I wanted to get my upcoming birthday in. X3

**To All: How do the 'KEEP OFF THE GRASS' signs get there?**

Saix: Well, someone would have to... walk across the...

Vexen: ...grass...

Xigbar: OH MY GAWD!

Xemnas: That fact CONTRADICTS ITSELF!

**To All: Who closes the door when the bus driver gets off the bus? (think about it until you get it XD)**

Xemnas: Do you think he leans right towards the door, slams the button and does a leap of faith onto the pavement?

Charliie: One of my friends suggested that they have to smash through the emergency exit glass and replace it everyday.

Vexen: Those exits are weird. I mean, they're on the roof of the bus.

Xaldin: That's retarded.

Charliie: One if my friends suggested that there was a pair of shoes with springs on the bottom under every seat.

Demyx: Man, they would be cool!

Larxene: Yeah, well you WOULD think that.

Charliie: My eyes hurt so much from staring at this computer screen...

Axel: -prods in eyes-

Charliie: O.o Ow.

-cannons Axel across room with FS-

Charliie: Ahem.

Roxas: Y'know, Charliie, when this first started you were in more of a back seat of this interview.

Marly: She IS writing it.

Larxene: She IS a glory-hunter.

Roxas: -.- Shuddup.

Charliie: I'm pretty fine with it.


	28. Unholy Places for Sporks

**EDIT: I was just reading through this and the file didn't get all the way through! Some words and symbols got left out and some of the questions didn't even come out on the site in bold! XO I'm so sorry to all of you who had to see the deathly evil version! –kicks the file-**

**CHARLIIE DOES NOT APPRECIATE ERRORS IN HER WORK! –dies-**

**-takes the website with her-**

**Charliie: ..Mwaha x3**

**EDIT NO. 2: If you're reading this edit, these errors will have been fixed. I hope. –pokes website-**

Charliie: I decided to write personal replies to every review I get each chapter. :3 So, without further ado…

Marly: Happy birthday, Cat, honey, for two days before Charliie's:3

Saix: Reno, Charliie is always happy to hear that her stories make people cry, and however much she didn't expect such a comment as yours (or any of the others) for this load of crap…

Rest of Org Charliie: -.-

Saix: …she is very, very grateful and it was one of those comments that made her day!

Larxene: Whoa, Saix used an exclamation mark.

Saix: How do you know?

Larxene: I can hear you, Captain Spaz.

Demyx: Sunflower, your question for Lexaeus made Charliie laugh out loud!

Charliie: X3

Demyx: And I love strawberries too:3

Charliie: Dontcha just see Demyx eating strawberries? x3

Zexy: Liz, thank you very much for keeping it in your favourites and alerts after all this time. Also, Charliie wanted me to say that when she realised you had actually called up Twilight just because it was updated, she practically hit the ceiling in "I HAVE FANS!" joy.

Charliie!:3!

Xemnas: Hi, Duelist. I love the way you calmly asked if Zexy had ever had a love life as it just made it more mocking.

Charliie: XD

Xigbar: Sweet that there was rejoicing in the land, Hanakitsune. Seriously made Charliie smile! She also told me to thank you for setting out your questions all nice and neatly :3 Although somehow I don't think you choking on your crackers was good..

Demyx: Yeah, you wouldn't be able to read the rest of the interview! ;3

Charliie: Also I was happy that somebody knew what the Running Man was! w00t!

Marly: MUFFINS ARE COMING! –runs from Cat and Leah-

Charliie: Phsaw:3

Vexen: Inferno, you're the main reason Charliie's replying to reviews. She wanted to proudly proclaim her honour that you made an account just so you could send her questions but she's nice enough to reply to one, reply to them all. x3

Charliie: w00t! You really made my day, Inferno:3

-much rejoicing-

Charliie: Anyway, thank you all for all the questions (even though I forget to ask for them, so I was a little worried I wouldn't get any, but, your dedication to me and this story obviously pulled through for me)! Love you all!

Axel: Surely a love from Charliie would be a bit twisted?

Charliie: -thwacks to floor with le FS-

**To Demyx: Go out with me? Please? **

Demyx: Wah! Oh em jee!

Roxas: 'Oh em jee'?

Charliie: If you work that one out, tell me in the review you will post. WILL post. x3

Demyx: Yes! Of course I will! –hugs the question-

Zexy: …

Xemnas: Is he dot-dot-dotting at the stupidity?

Lexaeus: Or is it jealousy?

Larxene: What, because someone has some of what he already has? Pfft.

**To Vexen: Why is your laugh so creepy?**

Larxene: -tickles Vexen-

Vexen: Tehehe! Hehe!

All of Org Charliie: That IS creepy.

**To All: What is with the weird hairstyles? I mean really!**

Axel: Mine's like fire.

Roxas: You wish.

Axel: Shut up, Fan-boy.

Roxas: -.-

Xaldin: I like dreadlocks.

-0.0-

Xaldin: What?

Demyx: And my mullet is freakin' shmexy.

Larxene: Pfft.

Demyx: You're the one with antennae!

Luxord: Touché.

Larxene: 'Touché'? 'Touché'?! At least I SUIT blonde!

Luxord: xO

Rest of Org Charliie: Touché.

****

To Lexaeus: Why is your weapon so massive? Are you making up for something?

Charliie: XD

All of Org except Lexaeus: YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lexaeus: I possess a large weapon simply to disembowel myself from the rest of these idiots.

…

All of Org except Lexaeus: ………WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lexaeus: ..Ahem.

****

To Marly: HI! (Yes, I am a Marly fangirl.) -glomps him-

Marly: Kyaaah! . -glomps back-

Rest of Org: 6.6

Marly: I'm luffed:3

**To Larxene: This is really weird, but over Xmas, I found out that my old friend, Terra, is bi... and loves you... what do you think about that?**

Larxene: …Well.

Rest of Org and Charliie: There's nothing wrong with being a bisexual.

Larxene: Shut UP! I wasn't even going to say no if she… oops.

Demyx: FWAH! A GAY! FINALLY LARXENE IS OUT!

Charliie: There's nothing wrong about being gay, either. I just use it a lot. :3

**To Zexy, from Liz: Hi, Zexion!**

Zexy: Hi there!

Lexaeus: MAN. It just didn't sound right.

**To Zexion: Did you ever have a love life?**

Zexy: No.

…

Charliie: …OK. XD

****

To Marluxia: Did you dye your hair, or is that a natural colour?

Vexen: Marly can't breathe right now. He's still being glomped.

Marly: -muffled voice- It's natural!

Larxene: Suuuuure it is.

Marly: -shifty eyes-

**To Marluxia: Who was your Somebody?**

Roxas: Isn't Marly one of the ones that we don't know?

Charliie: I'd check, but I can't be bothered to go hunt down the file that has the big Somebody question in it.

Saix: It isn't even on this laptop, you idiot.

Charliie: So many computers.. x.x

**To Lexaeus: Why was Zexion's reaction to the "I bet Liz wants to hear from you again!" question that was really a statement sort of, so weird? And don't say that it's weird just because it is. I want an elaborate answer from you.**

Lexaeus: -shrugs-

…6.6

Zexy: He has speech deficiencies.

Lexaeus: What?

Demyx: Yeah, he only talks when Zexy does.

Lexaeus: o.x

Zexy: So much for an elaborate answer.

Lexaeus: Yeah, so much for an elaborate answer.

Rest of Org and Charliie: o.O

****

To All: Who do you think is the best singer in the world?

Charliie: Utada Hikaru! Although my voice matches up best with Amy Lee's. :3

Demyx: Demyx.

…

…

……

Rest of Org Charliie: Rooiight.

****

To All: What do you think of the song "Boku wa Kuma"?

Charliie: -dies-

Saix: This laptop is a bit screwed so there's no way Charliie can get sound out of it at all, so she can't find out what the song is.

Marly: Sounds like fun, though!

Demyx: w00t!

Saix: Charliie promises she'll listen to it the moment she gets on her other computer.

****

To All: What do you like to do alone in your room?

Xemnas: I like to command my evil monkey minions to do my evil deeds.

Larxene: WHAT evil deeds?

Marly: I like to happily eat rice.

Demyx: I like to play my sitar!

Rest of Org: WE KNOW.

****

To Zexy: Are you high, winded or experiencing a boner at the moment?

Zexy: …Maybe.

Luxord: Which one is it?

Roxas: Luxord's first line in ages is wanting to know if Zexy's got a boner.

Zexy: -.-

Luxord: ..

Xaldin: He's not winded. I'd remember.

Vexen: He must be high.

Zexy: -.-

Demyx: That's settled.

****

To Zexion: I have a feeling that if I ask this question in English, you'll kill me so I'll ask in Japanese romanji. (I hope my Japanese is correct.) Liz wa dasuki desu-ka?

Zexy: ..Yes.

O.o…

Lexaeus: Great. What an elaborate answer.

Larxene: It's kind of a yes or no answer, Dimwit.

Charliie: XD Omg! My computer likes the word 'dimwit'! It's actually a word! XD

****

To Charliie: Same as above, but about Axel.

Charliie: O.O

Roxas: Axel hasn't said anything in ages.

Axel: I'm still alive though. And awaiting an answer!

-the Org eyes Charliie-

Charliie: Perhaps once. But not now. No. I've long retired from that kind of thing. I'm older.

Demyx: Nah, you're just _old_.

Charliie: Shut up! –thwacks with FS- Just because I'm a little young for my age..

Axel: Yeah, and that's one heck of an age.

-Axel receives one of those big bulgy lumps from the cartoons courtesy of the FS-

Axel: Charliie is… -being strangled-

Charliie: I don't give out my age on the internet! –is strangling-

Axel: …twenty-…

-Axel dies-

Charliie: Heh heh. Sweet.

Rest of Org: Thank God he's gone.

Demyx: Not alive anymore, are ya?! –kicking Axel-

Charliie: -prods Demyx wit FS- Do not touch the perpetrator! And –swings the FS round point at each of the Org members in turn- if any of you finish that number, I'll kill you.

Rest of Org: o.o…

****

To Marluxia: What do you grow in your garden?

All of Org: EVERYTHING.

Marly: XD

****

To Xigbar: Do you use Larxene's bras as sling shots?

Larxene: -evil eye to Xiggeh-

Xigbar: …Right, I'm gonna have to say no.

****

To All: Can any of you do the moon walk?

Xaldin: Duh. –moon walks-

Roxas: Yes. But I'm not going to.

Larxene: As if I'd do something so lame.

Demyx and Marly: Lame!

Xemnas: I don't see the point.

Saix: There's nothing I wouldn't do to separate myself from Xaldin.

Charliie: See how that line worked? x3

Vexen: No.

Zexy: -looks to Lexaeus-

Lexaeus: -looks back-

Zexy: -sigh- No. Just no.

Lexaeus: Me neither.

Zexy: -rage-

Charliie: Nope.

Luxord: I had to do it for a bet once.

Axel: Unsure.

Roxas: Uh, guys, Xaldin is on the ceiling..

-Xaldin is moon walking on ceiling-

All except Xaldin: O.O

**To All: What is the funniest thing you've ever done to each other?**

Xaldin: I poked Xigbar's eye out!

All of Org except Xiggeh: FWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Charliie: I made them all join this interview. x3

Axel: Yeah. Our torture is what's so funny about it.

Charliie: Correct!

**To Axel: Why haven't you said much this chapter?**

Axel: You're the one writing it, Charliie, ask yourself.

Charliie: ..I don't know XD Sorry, Axel fans! ..Ooh, look, two more questions for Axie! XD

**  
To Axel: How many cars have you crashed?**

Axel: -counting on fingers-

Roxas: He'll reach his toes in a minute.

Larxene: And then where?

-Axel is counting on Charliie's fingers-

Charliie: o.O

**  
To Axel: I will kill you. Beware.**

Axel: -freezes-

Charliie: Lawl. The muffins are coming.

Axel: -leaves-

…

Demyx: He was SO scared!

Xemnas: Right, who's gonna go after him?

-silence-

Charliie: He has no right to leave my interview yet! –brandishing FS-

Roxas: So follow him.

Charliie: I DON'T WANT TO! –races out of room with FS held high-

**To Zexion: Have you ever been in a Spelling Bee?**

Zexy: ..Yes.

Marly: Obviously. x3

**  
To All: Have you ever thought of creating a band? If so, then who would have what position?**

All of remaining peeps: Axel would sing!

Demyx: I'll play the--!

All of remaining peeps minus Demyx: No, you won't.

Charliie: -dragging in a bruised Axel by the foot- Contrary to popular belief, I really don't think this guy could sing. (not that I'm dissing the Almighty Quinton Flynn – I meant Axel, not his voice. XD)

Roxas: Where's the FS?

Charliie: Somewhere unholy.

O.O

**  
To All: Do you have any interesting criminal records (besides gathering hearts, torturing Sora, and whatnot)?**

Xaldin: I poked Xigbar's eye—

Xigbar: SHUT UP! –punches-

Demyx: Gee, you would've thought he'd have shot him.

Axel: I, erm… crash cars. Everywhere.

Marly: I obsessively play DDR. All the time.

Vexen: You got arrested for playing Dance Dance Revolution?

Marly: You'd be surprised.

Larxene: I was once found slumped on a curb by the police!

Roxas: Proud.

Charliie: That doesn't make it criminal, you retard. 

To Larxene: …

Charliie: -dies-

**  
To Lexaeus: I'll be your fan!**

EVERYONE: x.x

Charliie: S…srsly?

Lexaeus: …SWEET!

**  
To All: What's the sneakiest prank you've ever pulled?**

Demyx: Ooh! Ooh! I once replaced all the forks and spoons in the kitchen with SPORKS!

Vexen: That was YOU?!

Xigbar: You totally messed me up that morning! I couldn't even bear to look away from the drawer for ten minutes!

Vexen: Where on earth did you hide that cutlery?!

Demyx: ..Somewhere unholy.

-Vexen and Xigbar start attacking Demyx-

**To Charliie: Anything else to say?**

Charliie: Why, yes, Mystery Questioner, I do.

Charliie: So, chapter 28… my thoughts upon arriving at this milestone are; "wow, this was a long chapter."

Charliie: OK, so, I got this idea from one of my friends - whoever gets the 87th, 92nd and 102nd (optimistic? Oh yeah) review for this story (and I'll know xP) gets to be a special guest for one whole chapter of their own questions and ideas. :3

Charliie: But, beware – if you get those reviews by accident, I'll hunt you down! x3


	29. It can't be! But it is!

**Charliie also hates whole chapters dedicated to author's notes.**

**Guess what this is!**

**x3**

**It had to be done. No, my pretties, I'm not suspending the interview or anything. First off, there are two chapters coming up I should explain.**

**Chapter 30 (since this counts as a chapter -.-): as you may have noticed, there is a group of reviewers I know all too well who posted a ridiculous amount of questions all at once. x3**

**Roxas: And, of course, Charliie had to go plan on answering every one.**

**Charliie: Roxas?!**

**Roxas: Yes?**

**Charliie: ..Phsaw.**

**XD, Anyway, chapter 30 will literally be the craziest chapter you will have ever read of anything in the world. Obviously, I will maintain my standard of proper grammar and spelling (xP) and whatnot, but, yeah.**

**Roxas and Charliie: We wanted to warn you.**

**--I'm going to grow into an old lady with a happy life just because I knew I was the author of this. XD –like a proud mother-**

**Roxas: -.-**

**Chapter 31: I'll try and get this started as soon as I'm done with the crack chapter, I swear! All of you wonderful, flamboyant…**

**Roxas: 'Flamboyant'?**

**Charliie: Just got into using that word again. XD**

…**people who submitted questions and are not those crazy reviewers will get your questions / review replies and everything else in chapter 31. What a milestone!**

**Charliie: -victory dance-**

**Roxas: You haven't even… whatever.**

**HOWEVER, my pretties, Charliie. Wants. More. Precious. Reviews. XD I don't care if you sit there and post a thousand reviews that read 'review' XD I'm seriously chuffed with my 80-whatever reviews and my 7000-and-whatever hits as it is, but, still.**

"**The ceiling may hurt, but happiness is still fun."**

**Roxas: Why is that in quotation marks? YOU said it.**

**Charliie: Will you get off my case and out of my chapter?! –slaps out window with FS-**

**Rest of Org: …Meep.**

**Charliie: x3**

**I'm working on le chapter 30 as you read this!**

**LOVE YOU ALL! xxx SEND IN YOUR QUESTIONS AND I LOVE YOU MORE!**

**Heh heh.**

**PS: Did anyone get the 'oh em jee' thing? XD It's obvious when you know it.**


	30. Coma

**CHARLIIE'S GOING FOR IT.**

**For the second time...**

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**What convinced me to go ahead and write the Freaking Crack Chapter? Reading all the reviews I've gotten =D Seriously, you guys are amazing. And, it's rather good that all you amazing people think I'm AWESOME.**

**=D**

**So. The Freaking Crack Chapter. I know some of you would've read the reviews, and some of you won't have; but this is basically the chapter of a hundred thousand questions submitted by "The Dudes", of which I have taken upon myself to answer**

**every**

**single**

**one.**

**XD**

**You all know I've been going on about this, but, what you didn't know;**

**I am one of The Dudes.**

**XD I sat there in our workplace typing it all up (note why they're all so neatly represented XD) while my closest friends crowded behind me, screaming questions at me. XD**

**Let's... go...**

Charliie: WOO!

Demyx: WOO!

Marly: WEE~!

Zexion: Neurgh.

Axel: Heh.

Xaldin: BWAHAHAHAHA—

Xigbar: Vhat?

Vexen: The beaver has a fever?

Lexaeus: ...I'm... too late...

*everyone looks at Zexy*

Zexy: ...Urgh.

Lexaeus: WEEEE!

Larxene: O.o

Luxord: Lalalalalalalalalala...

Saix: I hate this shit.

Xemnas: Ooh! Bad word! NAUGHTY SAIX!

...

Charliie: Put that whip away!

Roxas: Oshit.

**To Demyx: Why do I love you so much?! (From Sarah)**

Demyx: Because... I'm... sexy!

Everyone else: ...

Demyx: Whaaat?

Roxas: You're not sexy.

Demyx: ...*runs into a corner crying*

Larxene: That's like, the least manly thing I've ever seen a man do.

Axel: That's like, the least womanly face I've ever seen on anything.

Larxene: *looks at Axel and sees him pointing to her face*

*boom*

**  
To All: How do you eat your cream eggs? (From Michelle)**

Charliie: She's wanted me to ask this for SO LONG XD

Axel: Crack it on the edge of a bowl, add milk and whisk gently for five minutes...

*voice fades off but he's clearly still talking*

The Planet: *silence*

...

Charliie: Okay then, moving on!

**  
To Demyx: How long was it until you noticed that your guitar look like a butt? (Probably from Kiel and/or Sarah)**

Demyx: *looks at Butt Guitar* ...D00D! IT'S A BUTT! *flips out*

Marly: I thought it looked more like a pair of...

Roxas: DON'T SAY IT.

Marly: ...Why? Afraid it'll bring back memories? *glances from Roxas to Axel*

Roxas & Axel: ...VHAT?!

Marly: You so totally know what I mean.

Roxas: We do? -.-

Axel: I do.

Roxas: O.O!

**  
To Roxas: Why does your hair defy gravity? (From Michelle)**

Demyx: Because I styled it! *so totally gay*

Larxene: Didn't we decide he just sleeps by a fan?

Xemnas: If he slept by a fan, then the Castle Oblivion electricity bills would be as high as Xigbar.

Xigbar: 8O. [look at that face sideways LOL XD]

Charliie: You guys pay electricity bills when you've got an electricity-powered bitch here?

Larxene: 8O!

Charliie: *brandishes FS*

Larxene: *brandishes electricity*

Everyone else: O.O?!

Charliie: "Brandishes electricity?"

Larxene: YES!

*lamps, televisions, stereos, computers and an assortment of other things fly toward Charliie*

Charliie: XO DUDE!

*Charliie and Larxene go a bit brute-force-ish, and start just lobbing TVs at each other, often missing*

Vexen: So, how many more questions do you think there are? *sips tea*

**To Marly: Have you ever been sexually attracted to anyone in Org XIII? (From Kiel or Jess or me XD)**

Marly: All of them, I guess.

All of them: O.O

Marly: Oh, wait, excluding Xaldin. He can go rape Xigbar for all I care.

Xaldin: Fine.

Xigbar: ACK!

**To Xigbar: Why is your face screwed up like ma butt? (From Kiel)**

*Xigbar's face is still in the "ACK" position*

Charliie: Lol. 8D

**To Xaldin: Why are you such an ugly butthead? (From Michelle, me thinks XD)**

Xaldin: Will you leave mine and my lover's faces alone?!

Most of the world: LOVER?! *coma*

Xaldin and Xigbar: ...

*Demyx comes round*

Demyx: You were j-j-joking, r-right?

*sees Xaldin and Xigbar getting pelvic*

Demyx: *coma*

**  
To Larxene: Your momma's so nasty she gave me an ear infection over the phone. (From Kiel or Michelle XD)**

Charliie: Here we go XD

Axel and Demyx: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Larxene: Leave my momma alone!

Roxas: O.O Do you actually call her "momma?"

Larxene: ...Hell no...

Roxas: O.O

**  
To Zexy: What is your favourite band? (From Jess, I think XD)**

Zexy: Do I have to answer?

Lexeaus: Go on, Zexy. It's not _that_ bad.

Zexy: -.- M...

Axel: Madonna?!

Demyx: Mindless Self Indulgence?!

Marly: MICHAEL JACKSON?!

Zexy: No. -.- The... the first one.

*everybody thinks for a minute*

Axel: Mindless Self Indulgence?

*coma*

Zexy: No.

*everyone comes round*

Roxas: Why did we coma? That's actually quite expectable.

*everyone agrees*

Zexy: But it's not Mindless Self Indulgence.

*O.O*

Lexaeus: It's the other one.

Marly: MICHAEL JACKSON?!

*coma*

Zexy: No, you idiots, it's Madonna.

*death*

**  
To Roxas: Where do you shop? (From ihavenoideanymoreXD)**

Roxas: Woolworths. 8'O

(for all my American friends, since the UK is going through an economy crisis right now, Woolworths died... it was like, a HUGE chain of cheap + cheerful stuff XD)

Charliie: LOL XD

Roxas: Apparently Marks and Spencers is next to go.

Charliie: I never shop there. So it's all good 8D

Axel: Don't they sell those thick milk chocolate biscuits you love?

Charliie: *death* (I actually only just realised that. 8D)

**  
To Xemnas: What socks are you wearing right now? (From Kiel or Jess or me XD)**

Xemnas: *opens mouth to answer*

Saix: Blue.

Roxas: Yellow!

Axel: Green?

Marly: Is that pink?!

Larxene: LOL PURPLE 8D

Vexen: Are those duckies?!

Xemnas: ...So what if I have a fun taste in socks? I'm not _completely_ boring...

*shifty eyes*

**  
To Axel: Are you really gay? (From Kiel, I THINK O.O)**

Axel: Yeah.

Charliie and Roxas and Demyx and Marly: 8'O

Charliie's Brain: I lol'd when I wrote that XD

**  
To All: Who looks more like a dog? (From Kiel, most definately. XD)**

Castle Oblivion: Larxene.

Destiny Island: Larxene.

Hollow Radiant Bastion Garden: Larxene.

Atlantica: Larxene.

Agrabah: Larxene.

Pride Lands: Larxene.

Deep Jungle: Larxene.

Olympus Coliseum: Larxene.

Wonderland: Larxene.

Traverse Town: Larxene. (I MISS TRAVERSE TOWN XO)

Org XIII: Larxene.

Larxene: ME?!

Charliie: No. -.-

**  
To Marly: Did a fish ACCIDENTALLY jump up your bum or did you eat it? (From Kiel, definately, again. XD)**

Marly: I love my goldfish O.O

Luxord: ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! I'LL SAVE HIM!

*prostate*

**  
To All: Do you have a slippery fish? (From Kiel, again. XD)**

All: Yeah. 8D

**  
To Xemnas: Do you control chinchillas with five eyes, one ear and three legs? (From Kiel and me XD)**

Xemnas: O.O WTF

Charliie: Me and Kiel have an army of chinchillas with five eyes, one ear and three legs. 8D

Roxas: She calls US crazy.

Charliie: 8D

Xemnas: In response to the question: no. I don't control them... I AM ONE 8O

*takes off hoodie*

The Org plus Charliie minus Demyx: WTF XO

Demyx: AWWWWH 8D

**  
To Demyx: Your momma is so fat when she answers the door her butt is still in the kitchen. (From Michelle and me XD)**

Demyx: *cries*

Vexen: It's true. Have you SEEN your mum, Demyx?

Demyx: XO

Larxene: That's harsh. *brandishes television*

Axel: You call your mum "momma" LOL XD

Larxene: *brandishes the internet*

Charliie: LOL XD

**  
To Xigbar: Moo? (From Michelle... or myself XD)**

Xigbar: Woof?

**  
To Demyx: Do you think you're retarded? (From IhavenoideaXD)**

Demyx: Yes.

Everyone else: ...

Demyx: 8D

**  
To Larxene: Are you naturally cock-eyed or were you in a car crash? (From Kiel XD)**

The Planet: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 8D

Larxene: *cock-eyed*

Axel: O.O Why _are_ you cock-eyed?

Demyx: Maybe Xaldin winded her.

Xaldin: o.O That doesn't even make SE-ENSE...

Demyx: SCREWYOUBITCH8D

Xaldin: O.O

**  
To Saix: Your momma is so stupid she threw a rock at the ground and it missed. (From Michelle and me, definately, this is OUR joke XD)  
**

Saix: *throws rock at ground*

*tension*

*slow motion*

*Marly coughs*

*slow motion*

*misses*

Everyone: O.O

**To All: Do you guys believe in aliens? (From HeavenknowswhoXD)**

Xemnas: I don't have any under my mattress...

Saix: No.

Zexy: No.

Lexaeus: ...No.

Axel: Yes 8D

Demyx: Well, I like the probes, if that's what you mean...

Roxas: Erm... no. Sorry to disappoint.

Larxene: Nope!

Vexen: OBVIOUSLY 8D

Marly: Only pretty ones 8)

Luxord: ALIENSWHEREROAAAAAAAAAAAAR

Xigbar: Kind of...

Xaldin: I am one.

Charliie: 8| That explains a lot...

**  
To Axel: Did you actually rape Roxas? (From Kiel... or Jess...)**

Axel: Actually? Did I _actually_ rape Roxas? See...

Roxas: Shut up. No, no he didn't.

Marly: Only because you said yes. =D

Roxas: WEDIDN'THAVESEXINTHEFREAKINGSHOWER!

*...*

Marly: Who said anything about a shower?

Axel: HA! 8D

Roxas: *ellipsis* (I'VE BEEN WANTING TO DO THAT FOR LIKE YEARS 8D (note: look up ellipsis and then it'll be funny 8])

Luxord: THE DARK IS DESCENDING LET'S RUN NOW *turns into a dice and spasms away*

Charliie: MY GOD, being a dice is annoying. 8[

Larxene: Was that not WEIRD? Luxord keeps freaking out.

Xigbar: Maybe it's a poker face. 8D

Org XIII readers: O.O

Charliie: YAY THE READERS ARE NOW PART OF ME 8D

Org XIII readers: O.O PART OF YOU?! 8O

Charliie: Yeah. 8D

Axel: She just wants more credit.

Roxas: And more reviews.

Larxene: HELLO, Luxord spaz-out?!

Charliie: LOL SPAZ LOOKS SO FUNNY 8D

Marly: He's fine. Leave him be.

Larxene: Okay.

*nobody really cares about Luxord* Admit it XDDD

**  
To Axel: Is that why his hair sticks up? (From Kiel, I remember us all lol-ing at this one 8D)**

Axel: What, because nobody likes Luxord?

Roxas: No, because you raped me—GODDAMMIT

Demyx: You just dug yourself a hole you are NOT getting out of anytime soon. 8]

Axel: In answer to the question; uh-huh.

Roxas: SHUT UP 8O!

**  
To Demyx: Hello, this is the hospital. We're sorry to report your baby died this morning at 2:31am. (From me and Kiel XD)**

Charliie: I do acknowledge this is a nasty joke... but LOL DEMYX 8D

Demyx: 8'O NOT BABY JOYCE!

The Org: JOYCE?!

Luxord: *voice distant* JOYCE?!

Demyx: VHAT?!

Xemnas: She doesn't even have an 'x' in her name.

Demyx: Who said it was a girl?!

Xemnas: O.O.

**  
To Saix: Your momma is so fat she was baptised at Seaworld. (From... someone 8D)**

Saix: ...

Xemnas: ...

*everyone looks at Xemnas*

*even Castle Oblivion shifts a little*

Xemnas: O.O

Charliie: Is that good enough for you?

Saix: Yes 8D

*pause*

Saix: GETLOSTANDLEAVEMYMOMMAALONE

Roxas: You don't call her 'momma' as well, do you?

Xemnas: O.O!

Saix: So?

Larxene: HIGH-FIVE 8D

*is left hanging*

Larxene: -.-

**  
To Xaldin: Have you ever done it with a microphone stand? (From... idk 8D)**

Xaldin: Done... what?

Xigbar: You know full well what.

Xaldin: 8D

Marly: Why a microphone stand?

Charliie: As far I know, I don't know.

Marly: O.O

Charliie: 8D

*Xaldin and Xigbar are still fighting about what "it" is*

Xaldin: Nobody would ever tell me...

Xigbar: WOULD YOU LIKE A FREAKING DEMONSTRATION?!

Everyone: NO! XO

Xaldin: Yesplease.8D

**  
To Vexen: Do you have nappy rash?**

Vexen: Not today. But thank you for worrying =3

**  
To Vexen: Do you have a fanny rash?**

Vexen: Yes! 8]

**  
To Vexen: Do you shave your legs?**

Vexen: Wax, dear. 8D

**  
To Vexen: Do you shave your armpits?**

Vexen: Wax, dear.

Everyone else: O.O VHAT?!

**  
To Vexen: Is your name REALLY Vexen?**

Vexen: Yes. =3

Axel: I can't believe he just sat back and answered all of them honestly.

Charliie: You're just jealous that we didn't give you many questions. (Accident lol XD)

Larxene: You and your friends have some iiiiissuuues.

Charliie: SO MANY RED SQUIGGLY LINES 8O

Zexy: You fail at spelling.

Charliie: QUIT TRYING TO TELL ME I HAVE BAD GRAMMAR I AM THE GRAMMAR QUEEN *word-rapes Microsoft Office Word Processor*

lol funny Vista names. 8D

Zexy: Brang.

Charliie: BROUGHT! IT'S BROUGHT! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Zexy gets FS-d out the window*

Lexaeus: NOOOO~!

*gracefully leaps out the window after Zexy*

*Charliie and the remainder of the Org huddle at the window, looking down*

*Lexaeus is grinning at Zexy (yes, I will never stop believing his face CAN hold some extent of computerised emotion 8D,) he is however on top of Zexy, who looks pissed off, who is on top of Luxord, who is vibrating and giggling and looks like he's on the world's most effective sugar rush*

Charliie: This is some funky-weird shit.

*others agree and return to the seats*

**  
To Vexen: Was it you in my toilet this morning? (From Kiel, ohyesdefinately. XD)**

Vexen: Depends.

Larxene: On _what_?!

Vexen: Well, I was in _a_ toilet this morning, but whether it was...

Charliie: YOU LEFT MY INTERVIEW ROOM NOT BY MY HAND?! *whips out FS, eyes glowing*

Vexen: *ACK* No, no, no, no, no... I just... um...

Charliie: GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

*death*

*three minutes later*

Axel: It's really cold in here, guys! *is turning blue*

Demyx: I k-k-know what y-you m-m-mean... *is turning into ice*

Larxene: I think she killed Vexen, and he's an icy shit... so...

...all his bodily fluids drained...

*mass panic & comas*

Vexen: *wakes up like, 8D*

Everyone else: O.O

*murder*

**  
To Vexen: Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched by Michael Jackson? (From I hereby resign XD)**

Vexen: *from his crumpled heap squished under the sofa* Y-yes... actually...

*everyone else looks well chuffed 8D*

**  
To ET: Are you real?**

ET: Does this answer your question?

The planet: ...

Demyx: LOL XD

**To Zexy: Have you been to Michael Jackson's Neverland?**

*everyone looks around*

Charliie: *totters over to the window* ZEXY!

Zexy: ...What?!...

Charliie: HAVE YOU EVER BEEN TO MICHAEL JACKSON'S NEVERLAND?!

Zexy, Lexaeus and Luxord: WHAT?!?!?!?!

Charliie: OKAY!

*sits back down*

*everyone is looking at her weird*

Charliie: O.O You thinking about crossing me?

*everyone looks away*

Charliie: *strokes FS* 8D

**  
To Roxas: Did Michael Jackson touch you or not?**

Roxas: Kind of. But not, like, everywhere.

Demyx: So... where?

Roxas: ...

Axel: If you're embarrassed to point at it, I will 8D

Roxas: NO.

**  
To Zexy: Have you ever slept in Michael Jackson's breast area?**

*everyone looks at Charliie but she's already at the window*

Charliie: ZEXY!

Zexy: WHAT?!

Charliie: HAVE YOU EVER SLEPT IN MICHAEL JACKSON—

*dictionary hits her in the face*

Charliie: XO

*leaps out of window*

*the rest of the Org watches as she chases Zexy up the alley and into the street screaming and waving the FS*

The Rest of the Org: ...Okay.

**  
To Larxene: Have you ever breastfed Michael Jackson?**

Larxene: ...

Axel, Demyx, Roxas and Marly: HAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Larxene: Yeah.

Axel, Demyx, Roxas and Marly: ...

Larxene: 8D HAHA!

Saix: She actually pwned them.

Luxord and Lexaeus: *jumping in through window* OMGLOLXD

Larxene: *chuffed*

Axel, Demyx, Roxas and Marly = pwned

**  
To Demyx: Have you ever wanted Michael Jackson in a bear suit?**

Demyx: I've HAD Michael Jackson in a bear suit. 8D

Axel, Demyx, Roxas and Marly = pwned

**To Axel: Was it you who hung Michael Jackson's baby over the balcony?**

Axel: No. But I did see ET doing such thing yesterday afternoon.

ET: XO

Axel, Demyx, Roxas and Marly = pwned

**To Larxene: Are you Michael Jackson?**

Larxene: XO!

Axel, Demyx, Roxas and Marly = NOT PWNED NO MORE

Axel, Demyx, Roxas and Marly: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Saix (as Charliie): Lol. XD

Larxene: No. -.-

Axel: How do we know?

Demyx: *flicks Larxene's nose*

Demyx: PLASTIC 8D

Larxene: XO!

Everyone else including Charliie who comes back through the door dragging a battered Zexy by his ear: *lmfao*

Larxene: -.-

Axel: *blows fire at Larxene's nose*

Larxene's nose: *melts*

Larxene: I CANNOT BREATHE XO

Everyone else: *lmfao*

**  
To Larxene: Have you ever had a bath/shower with Zexy?**

Larxene: Not the _real_ Zexy, no, but...

Everyone else: O.O...

Larxene: I has a rubber ducky, and his name is Zexy. 8D *produces a lipstick-covered pink duck from behind her back*

Zexy: o.o...

Xigbar: You don't want to KNOW what she does with that thing.

Larxene: *panic mode* WHY DO YOU KNOW?!

Xigbar: Last week? In the early morning...?

Larxene: Oh. Oh yeah.

Larxene and Xigbar: 8D

Everyone else: o.o.

**  
To Xigbar: Are you a pirate with an eyepatch or just a normal person with an eyepatch?**

Xigbar: I'm... SPARTACUS 8D

Roxas: With an eyepatch.

**  
To Axel: Have you ever seen a dog watch TV?**

Axel: Well, I mean, I've watched TV with Larxene over here before, but, I don't really like looking at her, so...

Larxene: *chucks the internet at him*

*all the Org XIII readers – in other words, YOU 8D – land on Axel*

Axel: o.o There's a lot of porn on the internet...

Larxene: Ewww, my firewall should block those pop-ups out...

Most of everyone on : O.O!

**  
To All: Have you ever watched cheese porn?**

Charliie: Ohya. 8D

Roxas: ...Ahem... 8D

Demyx: YESYESYES 8D

Marly: I'M WITH DEMYX 8D

Axel: No... because I'm a little more sane than them... yes... sane... 8D

Larxene: Nope. 8D

Xemnas: I run a cheese porn company.

Saix: And I work there.

Vexen: No, but I'd like to. 8D

Zexy: No.

Lexaeus: Maybe... 8D...

Xaldin: Yes. 8D

Xigbar: I watched it live. 8D

Summary: 8D

**  
To Xaldin: Was it you that hatched out of an egg last night?**

Xaldin: Most people think I come from an egg, yes. But no, that was Marly. I come from a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow. 8D

Charliie: You are SO not that lovely. -.-

*everyone gives Marly a weird look*

Marly: Don't look at me like that. It was a pretty egg 8D

**  
To Xaldin: Boobs... are yours real or not? You decide.**

Xaldin: Xigbar?

Xigbar: To be honest I think they're real.

Xaldin: Cool.

**  
To Axel: Can you please help in getting my parents out your butt?**

Axel: Oh, sure thing, sorry...

Charliie: I'LL DO IT 8D

*silence*

Charliie: ...Ahem...

Axel: 8D Bumfun!

Roxas: -.-

Marly: Oof, Roxy, what's _that_ look for?

Roxas: Nothing.

Marly, Demyx and Larxene: 8D

Roxas: -.- What, you idiots?

Demyx: We know your secret! 8D

Roxas: No, you've GUESSED my secret. -.-

Larxene: Guessed _correctly_. 8D

Roxas: No, you...

Marly: You don't even know what we think it is!

Roxas: I CAN GUESS.

Marly, Demyx and Larxene: 8D

Roxas: Axel, Charliie confiscated my Keyblade(s), can you shut them up for... me...?

*Charliie has her hands on Axel's butt*

Axel: 8D

Charliie: O.O!

Roxas: *coma*

Marly, Demyx and Larxene: PWNED!

**  
To All: Are you gay?**

All: With each other.

Charliie: I WAS NOT PART OF THAT "ALL" LOL 8D

**  
To Sora: What conditioner are you using?**

Sora: Well, my hair's dyed, so...

*fangirls all over the world drop dead*

Roxas: WTF?!

Charliie: So many guests... O.O

Sora: Herbal Essences. 8D

Charliie: SAME HERE! *goes to high-five Sora and collapses* I just remembered I don't anymore, I need special L'oreal stuff that doesn't poof out when you stick it in your hair to keep my highlights pretty. T.T

Sora: Sacrifice for beauty.

Charliie: Nah. Make-up sucks 8D

Roxas: Mrs Natural over here wanted to put that in this freaking chapter somewhere.

Charliie: Yeah XDDDD

Moral of the story: not all girls wear make-up and care about looking good for the opposite sex.

Well, Charliie doesn't.

8D

**  
To Roxas: Are these your socks?**

Roxas: Oh, thanks .*plucks a pair of socks from mid-air*

Xemnas and Saix: ROXAS YOU FREAKING IDIOT 8O

Roxas: *panic mode* WHAT, WHAT?! WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME?!

Xemnas: You fool!

Saix: You've opened the vortex of time and space and...

Xemnas: ...

Roxas: And, AND?!

Xemnas: You understand so little.

*raining socks outside and inside*

All the happy interview people (I'll let you decide who XD): YAYZ SOCKS 8D

All the depressed interview people: -.- *secretly eyeing the socks*

**  
To Marly: Do you refuse Axel coming in your garden or do you think it's a nice touch having forest flames around?**

Marly: To be perfectly honest I'd be honoured if Axel even _wanted_ to come into my garden.

Axel: I ain't going near any bush of yours, Marly.

Marly: 8'O

**  
To Luxord: Why is your only power gambling?**

Charliie: Lolz a question for Luxord. To be honest I don't know why he's on a sugar rush. 8D

Luxord: ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR.

Charliie: ...Okay. 8D

**To Charliie: Xion.**

Charliie: NO! NO XION, NO FOURTEENTH MEMBER OF ORG XIII!

*everyone watches as Charliie rants on*

**I DON'T WANT TO CHANGE THE NAME OF MY INTERVIEW! XD**

**If this is still going when Xion enters Europe, then she won't be in this interview. Unless I get some interesting ideas for torturing her. XD**

**IT'S OVER! OMFG THIS HAS TAKEN ME FOUR DAYS OF NON-STOP BUNKING OFF WORK TO FINISH 8D**

**Yay. =D**

**I hope you like it... to be honest I don't think this is that good, but if you laughed, review! 8D Mind you I didn't use to think any of this was good, and then I got lotsa reviews and love 8D**

**YAY LOVE XD**

**8D May I ask a favour? If you're going to review, could you please tell me what your favourite lol moment was? Copy n pasted or whatever 8D**

**Hehe, yeeeah 8D I'm cool XD **

**Anyway, if you read this to the end, congratulations – it's over until next time!**

**TTFN! 8D**


	31. XD

**For all the new readers: FS = Fly Swatter XD**

**HELL YES MY DEARS, I HAVE UPDATED. *victory dance***

Axel: That's not good.

Charliie: Not good for YOU. *spams with FS*

Zexy: Your computer doesn't like the word 'spams.'

Charliie: I know this, how do you know this?

Luxord: Zexy is a special type of Nobody that nests under people's chins.

Charliie: O_O

Marly: Here! *hands a toothbrush*

Roxas: Why does she need a…?

Charliie: *scrubbing chin violently*

Zexy: Srsly. Have you people taken something?

All of Org: *jazz hands* WE DON'T NEED TO TAKE ANYTHING!

Charliie: I'm basically taking this chapter to pick out some of the funniest questions I've been sent, but I have vowed to one day get round to them ALL, it's just that I haven't got much time on my hands right now.

Axel: You sound pissy.

Charliie: XD

Roxas: Is that better?

Axel: Yup.

Charliie: The reason I'm actually writing this is because I was going through Jiminy's Journal at 1am two nights ago and so many things made me laugh, I just had to share teh fun! =B

*punches computer*

Saix: The autocorrect kept trying to change 'teh' to 'the.'

Axel: But if you punch a computer, you punch Zexy.

Charliie: O_O Hmm… *cuts a wire in the computer*

Zexy: *arm falls off*

Charliie: …I like this game 8D

**To Axel: You're an odd duck.**

Axel: WTF

Charliie: Jiminy said it.

Axel: Really? *summons chakram*

Demyx: YOU CAN'T KILL JIMINY CRICKET!

Axel: O_O Really, why?

Demyx: He's… *mumbles*

All of Org: *leans closer*

Demyx: He's my… *mumbles*

All of Org: *squishes around Demyx*

Demyx: He's my l…

Marly: Lover! HE SAID LOVER!

*All of Org run screaming out the window*

*Demyx and Charliie are left*

Demyx: Well, I'm glad you stayed, Charliie!

Charliie: You're sick, dude. 8D

**To Lexaeus: Your face in the render of you in KH2 is GREAT.**

Lexaeus: …

Zexy: Do we always have to do this? *climbs back inside with Lexaeus clinging to him*

Lexaeus: What do you mean by that?

Charliie: I practically woke the whole house up laughing. Your face is HILLARIOUS.

Larxene: *yelling from the alley* It looks like someone wacked you with a frying pan a bit too hard!

Axel: Sorry! 8D

Charliie: I urge you ALL to go to Jiminy's Journal NOW and find Lexaeus' profile. It's GREAT. XD

**OH OH OH OH OH OH **

Charliie: I read all the Ansem Reports and found out some of your real names. 8D

*everyone flies back inside on rainbow power*

**Zexy = Ienzo**

Charliie: This is the most boring one. We all knew this.

Marly: Ienzo sounds like you should come from the Pride Lands.

Zexy: Who said I don't?

Demyx + Marly + Larxene + Axel: *HAHAHAHAHAHA-ing at their image of Zexy in lion form*

*Charliie gives them a blackboard and some coloured chalk*

*Zexy tries to look, the rest of Org minus Lexaeus pin him up to the wall*

Demyx: TA-DAAA!

*turns blackboard around*

*pause*

Everyone except Demyx, Marly, Larxene + Axel: Whatehfock.

*Demyx is proudly holding their too-detailed drawing of male genitalia*

Zexy: Immature.

Larxene: But we drew YOU.

Zexy: … O_O

**Vexen = Even**

Vexen: First line of the chapter 8D

Roxas: Yours isn't even a name.

*everyone looks at Zexy for a conformation, but he is just staring at the picture Lexaeus is hanging on the wall*

**Xigbar = Braig**

Xigbar: Braig?

Charliie: It's obvious their Nobody names were made before their real names. XD

Xigbar: Actually, I do remember Xaldin moaning 'Braig' once…

Xaldin: WTF

Xigbar: 8D

Marly: Do you mean moaning as in whining or moaning as in uhhhhhhh?

Xigbar: Uhhhhhhh.

Xaldin: LIES

Marly: Careful, Xaldin, better not poke Braig's other eye out =P

Braig: *goes postal* WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Xaldin: That's a lot of As.

Braig: *spams Xaldin*

**Xaldin = Dilan**

*pause*

*everyone nods and accepts this*

**Lexaeus = Aeleus**

Charliie: Designers getting desperate around now… XD

Zexy: *still staring at his male genitalia hanging on the wall*

Demyx: Lexaeus has the longest name, yet his real name are more similar than any of the others. XD

Marly: Too many vowels. VOWEL INVASION!

Charliie: The word 'vowel' looks really stupid now. XD

Saix: After lol-ing at Lexaeus for a while longer, Charliie proceeded to go through the lists of Heartless and Nobodies.

Shadows Slain: 3768

Charliie: I had a FIT. It's on my Level-99-everything-completed-Ultima-Weapon-I'm-a-nerd save. XB

Demyx: That's a LOT of shadows. WTF.

Axel: Demyx has big troubles defeating even one li'l shadow.

All of world: Awwwwwwwwww.

Demyx: *summons sitar*

Charliie: HAHA… that sounds great. XD

Axel: You can't talk. You used to scream whenever you fought Demyx.

Charliie: Demyx was the Annoying Battle of KH2. Every time I tried a form I got anti-form, which SUCKS ARSE.

Marly: Sucks MY arse.

…

Saix: On the list of Nobodies, she clicked onto the profile of the Gambler. It was described as,

"**Doesn't like fighting, just floats around aimlessly."**

Charliie: LOL THAT'S SO ME XD

Axel: But you do like fighting.

Charliie: Fighting YOU, maybe… *thwacks with FS*

…

Saix: For some reason Charliie had the urge to write 'spanks with FS' there.

Charliie: GET THE SHIT OUT OF MY BRAIIIIIN!

Axel: Spanks with FS…

Charliie: STFU.

Saix: Following her read-through of Jiminy's Journal, at around 2:30am she… whooped my sorry arse?! D:

Charliie: And glided around Twilight Town for a bit. 8D

…

Charliie: *falls to the floor in a pool of tears* TRAVERSE TOWNNNN!

Sora: I miss Traverse Town.

Charliie: I miss it more.

Zexy: I miss the days when this interview was sane.

Sora: Is that Zexy's penis on the wall?

Zexy: … *walks away*

_**Charliie: OH. YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LAPTOP.**_

Axel: Wasn't that a bit dramatic?

Charliie: For all the readers who have watched this from the beginning, I've been complaining about losing everything on my old laptop for forever… but last month by new laptop EXPLODED.

Roxas: It didn't explode.

Charliie: But this time I'm not exaggerating! XD The motherboard melted… there was smoke coming out of the USB PORTS! O:

Saix: And the moral of the story: DON'T BUY COMPAQ LAPTOPS.

Charliie: Because they blow up and cost over £300 to fix. D:

…

Charliie: QUESTION TIME 8D

All of Org: Woooooo…

**To Larxene: I love you! You are such a bitch but so am I, so… (:**

Larxene: I'm not a bitch…

Axel: They said they loved you.

Larxene: I AM NOT A BITCH! *rips Axel's head off*

Charliie: …My mind is very dirty today.

Roxas: AXEL! NOOOO!

Larxene: *chucks the internet at Roxas*

Roxas: *chokes on porn and pop-ups*

All of Org + Charliie: …Bitch.

*Larxene proceeds to totally own everyone, except for Charliie, who FS-es her out the window*

Charliie: Yup. 8D

**To All: Why isn't Xion in this? I mean, she was in the Organisation. Fourteenth member, any of you remember?**

Charliie: *crying* NO ONE TOLD ME! I don't want to change my interview. D:

Roxas: But you have 358/2 Days coming.

Charliie: Of course I do. XD Maybe Xion will be in this once I get to know her.

Axel: But it doesn't come out for another month.

Charliie: XD, I know, Father tried to tell me it was on the website a while ago, and I was like, I've already ordered it. 8D People try and tell me things about KH and I'm ALWAYS going Yes, I know. XD

Saix: Did you know that Xion's English voice actor is the girl who break-dances awesomely in most of the Missy Elliot music videos?

*XD*

Charliie: True. 8D

**All: Why do you all have weird hair?**

Xaldin: I don't have weird hair! *hugs own dreadlocks*

Braig: We get a lot of hair questions around here.

Axel: *leans out window and yells at Larxene, the crippled heap on the ground* WHAT DOES THAT TELL YOU, YA FREAKING ANT?!

**To Luxord: Are you British?**

Luxord: Why, yes. *sipping tea and eating scones*

Charliie: Urgh, stereotypes. The one with the gambling issue had to be British. XD

Marly: Sorry, Charliie! *puts on a super-terrible British accent* It's too bad you share your accent with Luxord and not me!

Charliie: *shifty eyes* Yyyyyes…

**To Axel: You paedophile.**

Axel: *perving up Charliie*

Charliie: *slaps round face with FS by accident* SHIT, I'm sorry! *pats cheek*

*All of Org edging away*

Charliie: What?

Axel: *happy*

Charliie: …FUCK, NO!

Saix: Lots of swearing today, kiddies!

**To Sora: You. Dyed. Your. HAIR. WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU? No, wait, don't answer that. That's not my question. Here's my real question: Sora, do you realize you kinda, like, killed most of the Organisation?**

Sora: *breathes in to speak*

Charliie: NO! *knocks Sora out the window with FS* **I** killed most of the Organisation! IT WAS MY DOING! I worked hard and killed my eyes and screamed at the TV and dented my controller and kissed my Gameboy working through all of them! IT WAS MEEEEEE!

All of Org: *cough*

**To Axel: I WANT YOU TO WEAR THE BUNNY SUIT OF DOOM.**

Charliie: I love it. XD

Axel: N…

Roxas: *evil glint in eye*

Axel: WAIT—

Axel: *wearing Bunny Suit of Doom*

Roxas: *stands back and appreciates his masterpiece*

Charliie: I wouldn't mind fighting him in that suit.

Marly: His death scene would be SO funny. XD

Axel: *not impressed*

Demyx: DANCE, AXIE, DANCE!

Axel: *dancing* WTF.

…

Axel: Actually… this is kind of comfy… lots of space for---

Charliie: OKAYMOVINGONLIKENOW.

**To All: Please, please, please show me your baby photos!**

Xemnas: Here. *gives the internet a picture of Voldemort*

Charliie: WTFLOL I'm such a weirdo. XD

Saix: Correction; Xemnas is a weirdo.

Xemnas: My mother thought I was a beautiful baby.

Marly: That's because you had a face only a mother could love.

Demyx: Or look at.

**To Axel: ¿Usted tienen gusto de grossness? Tengo gusto sí de grossness. ¿Más específicamente, cosas que no necesitan ser mencionadas? Tengo gusto sí de las cosas que no necesitan ser mencionadas. ¿Significo, usted sé, la materia gruesa que tiene que hacer con las habas? Tengo gusto sí de la materia gruesa que tiene que hacer con las habas. ¿Usted realmente? ¡La ululación, de que está fresca!**

Charliie: Some people are mean to me. XD When put into a translator:

**To Axel: ****Would you like grossness? I like each of grossness. More specifically, things that need not be mentioned? I like things that do not need to be mentioned. I mean, you know, the thick stuff that has to do with beans? I like the thick stuff it has to do with beans. Do you really? Wow, that is cool!**

Charliie: And whether it's right or not that is pretty great. XD

Axel: The more you eat, the more you fart. 8D

Charliie: You fail, Axel. You FAIL.

Marly: *farts* Teehee! 8D

**To Xemnas: Where are the bathrooms in the Castle That Never Was?**

All of Org + Charliie - Xemnas: Agreed.

Xemnas: Follow me—

Charliie: *tackles to floor with FS* NO.

Xemnas: If you go into Proof of Existence, take the weird glowing door to the right.

Saix: My room?

Sora: I killed you in your bedroom? XD

Axel: So, the only toilets in the whole castle are in Saix's bedroom?

Xemnas: Saix's bedroom IS the toilet.

Saix: O_O!

Everyone else: LOL 8D

Roxas: Where do you come up with this stuff?

Charliie: *pulls out a fancy peacock from under the sofa* He tells me everything.

Roxas: O_O…

Charliie: 8D

**To Zexy: Zexion! Zexion! **

Zexy: Yes?

**To Zexy: Hey! Zexy! Zexy! **

Zexy: O_o Did you want something?

**To Zexy: Zexy! Zexy! Zexy! Zexy! **

Zexy: I'm here!

Charliie: The word 'Zexy' is starting to look pretty weird about now. XD

**To Zexy: Zexy! Zexy! Zexy!**

Zexy: *rage* Yyyyes?

**To Zexy: Zexy! Zexy! Zexy!**

Zexy: *summons dictionary*

**To Zexy: HI!**

Zexy: *throws dictionary at questioner*

Charliie: *intercepts with FS*

Zexy: That was a pointless question!

Lexaeus: Question?

Charliie: Do not diss teh readers.

Zexy: *re-summons dictionary*

Charliie: *points to Zexy's genitalia on the wall*

Zexy: *collapses*

**To Marly: I like your hair! It's kinda like mine when I wake up in the morning!**

Marly: *flicks hair* Thank you! 8D *winks*

Larxene: *climbs in through window, at long last* I don't think that was a compliment.

Marly: *oblivious* Because I am just THAT gorgeous! =D

Demyx: Your hair is so speshal. *spams Marly*

Marly: *doesn't react*

*Demyx, Axel and Larxene spam him – he still doesn't react, so they start beating the shit out of him*

Marly: *as they throw him out the window* Thank you, my adoring fans!

*O_O*

****

To Demyx: Have you been to Candy Mountain?

Demyx: I have a holiday home there. 8D

*everyone looks at Charliie, who hides behind the FS*

All of Org (except for Zexy, still gawping at his wall-penis): CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!

Demyx: Let's go to Candy Mountain, Chaaaarliiiie!

Axel: Yeeeeah, Chaaaarliiiiie!

Charliie: Go AWAY! *beats everyone up with the FS* I have enough of this in the REAL world!

*XD*

**All: Who am I kidding? I luff you all! -hugs everyone including Charliie-**

Charliie: YEYAH! =B

*rest of Org seem mildly happy, all crippled on the floor from the FS attack*

Marly: *yelling from alley* I ENJOY HUGS!

Demyx: Too much…

Charliie: What do you mean by that? O_O

Marly: YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW!

Demyx: *shifty eyes*

**  
To Charliie: I like this fic, it's awesome. Can I have a fly swatter too? Please?**

Charliie: I LIKE QUESTIONS FOR ME.

Axel: Where DOES the FS come from, anyway?

Charliie: *pulls out peacock and waves in questioner's face* Poke it and it'll shit one out for you.

…

Axel: Are you joking?

Charliie: 'course not. 8D

**To Luxord: When was the last time you got asked a question?  
**

Charliie: I lol'd when I read this. XD

Luxord: *starts flicking through the other chapters* I can't remember.

Xigbar: It's rare you get any lines, let alone questions.

Charliie: I forget about Luxord. Luxord and Vexen. XD

Vexen: OHAI!

Luxord: Chapter 24 was pretty epic.

Charliie: Everyone I know was like WTF when they read it. I always answered with, It's in Luxord's nature.

Luxord: O_O

Saix: There's a heaping of questions left on Charliie's list of Questions To Do, and there's maximum two for Luxord.

Charliie: That's what my quick scroll downwards told me. XD

Luxord: *tears*

**  
To Saix: Is that your natural hair colour?**

Saix: *flicks head down*

Everyone else: AHHHHH WTF?!

*Saix's roots are pink*

**  
To Roxas: Do you sleep with a teddy bear?  
**

Roxas: I sleep with _a _teddy bear...

Axel: *looking chuffed*

Charliie: That's disturbing.

Marly: MENTAL IMAGES! *flies back in on rainbow power*

Larxene: Just because you're jealous, Charliie.

Charliie: Jealous of---?

Marly: That Roxas gets to sleep with Axel and you don't.

Charliie: ...Pshaw.

Axel: *is looking even more chuffed*

Charliie: *thwacks him round the face*

Marly: ...Spanks.

...

Marly: *dead*

**To Zexion: What is the meaning of life?**

Xigbar: The meaning of Zexion's life was to get his genitalia pinned up on the wall for the world to see.

Xaldin: Now, he has fulfilled his life.

*everyone nods*

**To Axel: *pokes*  
**

Axel: *deflates*

**  
To Mansex: You're creepy. I hate you.**

Mansex: HOMOPHOBE!

Charliie: It just dawned on me that at some point Braig changed back to Xigbar. Oh well. XD

Marly: *finally gets the previous question & answer* LULZ...

****

To Charliie: You're not crazy, and I don't think you're crazy, you're just freakin awesome, so tell everyone. XD

Charliie: *runs to the top of a mountain* I AM FREAKING AWESOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Axel: *whispering* Not.

Charliie: *flies down and slices his face off with FS*

Roxas: That's a new feature.

Axel: *face morphs back on*

Demyx: That's a new feature, too.

Charliie: I'm still freaking awesome. 8D**  
**

**  
To Cross-dressers: Which is better? Prom dress or kimono?**

*everyone looks at Larxene*

Larxene: ...Why me?

Marly: The question was addressed to you.

Larxene: WHAT?! *wearing a kimono*

Roxas: How did he do that?

Marly: 8D

****

To Demy-kun: *gives a hug and a cookie* How many fangirls do YOU have?

Charliie: Has anyone else noticed the questioners have become a lot more touchy-feely this chapter?

Demyx: I don't really mind 8D

Axel: Of course you don't. You got a hug AND a cookie out of it.

Charliie: *gives everyone cookies* This game has inspired me so much over the years.

Axel: *waiting for a hug*

Charliie: DO NOT PUSH YOUR LUCK! 8O

*goes to attack Axel, who grabs her and squish-hugs her*

Roxas: They both look content.

Demyx: She can't breathe O_O

Marly: She doesn't look particularly unhappy, though...

All of Org: Hmm...

****

To Axel: You are an IDIOT... so which way would you want to die? Stabbed to death with Roxas' Keyblade, fall down a pit into a bunch of spikes, or get killed by Dem-Dem?

Axel: NOT DEM-DEM.

Roxas: How humiliating would that be?

Dem-dem: Agreed.

O_O

**To Zexy: Would you like some caramel on that flan, hun?**

Zexy: *glances away from his wall-penis for just a moment* Yes, thank you. *glances back*

**To Axel: Have you ever been tempted to try on the li'l lacy bras at Victoria's Secret? C'mon it even comes with a matching thong! ^^**

Axel: *unzips cloak to reveal lacy bra and matching thong*

Demyx: How did he do that while still hugging Charliie?

Roxas: *drooling*

Charliie: *mind is breaking*

**  
To Axel: Have fun killing orphans, and make sure you keep that extra support where you need it!**

Demyx: HE'S WEARING A PADDED BRA!

Roxas: His boobehs are hugeh!

Charliie: ...He's not wearing a padded bra.

Everyone except Charliie + Roxas: WHATTHEHOLYFUCK?!

Charliie: Those are impressive, Axel. Can I have them?

Axel: Sure 8D

Roxas: NO! *summons Keyblade* Keep them, Axel. They'll... *realises what he's saying* ... come in handy... sometimes... I'm sure... *shifty eyes*

Charliie: *lol-ing*

Axel: *pushes out chest* *wink* *teeth glint*

Roxas: *melts*

**To Xemnas: Why is your name 'Mansex?' Do you like it or something?**

Xigbar: It became a nickname that night...

*Xemnas and Saix cover his mouth*

Xaldin: That night when...

*Xemnas and Saix cover his mouth*

*this continues until Xemnas and Saix collide in the middle of the room*

All of Org: That night when Saix moaned "I love man sex" so loud it woke everyone up!

Xemnas + Saix: ...

All of Org: 8D

Charliie: *mind is still breaking*

**  
To Xigbar: If you're a pirate, then why don't you have a beard or a parrot on your shoulder?**

Xiggybar: I... why does my name keep changing?

Charliie: It's always fun with you, Xiggy. XD

Xiggybar: Just because I don't have a parrot on my shoulder doesn't mean I don't have a parrot somewhere on my body.

Charliie: O_O

Xiggywoof: 8D

Charliie: WHY DO I HAVE SUCH A DIRTY MIND TODAY?!

Xiggz: Not just today, you've been writing this since yesterday.

Charliie: *lol-ing at nicknames*

THE XIGGINATOR: I just like the attention. 8D

**  
To Xaldin: I HATE YOU! DIE!**

Charliie: I SECOND THIS.

Xaldin: N—

Charliie: YOU CAN'T DENY YOUR ANNOYINGNESS.

Xaldin: O_O

**  
To Vexen: Did you know that the first microwaved item was a chocolate bar?**

Vexen: 8D

*everyone applauds and cheers*

Vexen: I didn't know that. Thank you!

...

Demyx: Dear Vexen, you're so useless.

Vexen: O_O

Roxas: You haven't had a question in... life, and your answer is one line.

Larxene: One boring line.

Marly: AND you got pwnd by Axel and killed.

Vexen: *flashbacking to his death via Axel* Oh, yeahhh...

Everyone else: WTF *collapses*

**  
To Lexaeus: Why are you so damn HUGE!? You must be on steroids or something!**

Lexaeus: …

Charliie: He also has a GREAT face. 8D

Lexaeus: Vexen…

Everyone except Vexen: HE SPOKE WITHOUT ZEXY!

Vexen: *sneaking Lexaeus drugsss while everyone else is running around as if doom is coming*

**  
To Zexy: Spell... Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! **

Charliie: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MY COMPUTER TRIED TO CHANGE THE SPELLING! IT KNOWS THE WORD! MICROSOFT WORD KNOWS HOW TO SPELL IT! XDDDDDD

Everyone: *staring at Charliie* Gosh.

*everyone looks back to Zexy to answer, but he is floating out the window Mary-Poppins-style*

Charliie: GET THE UMBRELLA!

*everyone grabs Zexy's umbrella and drags him back inside*

Marly: …Gosh.

**To Saix: Do you cosplay Sailor Moon when no one looks? Do you cosplay Elf? Answer me!**

Saix: Of course I do not cosplay while no one is looking.

Marly: Right, he cosplays in public…

Axel: *shifty eyes* In the shower…

Xemnas: In teh bedroom… 8D

**  
To Axel: ****セクシーである****! Can you read this?**

Axel: Nope.

Charliie: I was going to translate it, then I thought… Axel? Nah. 8D

Axel: I couldn't read the Spanish either. Why does everyone think I'm multi-lingual?

Marly: *goes behind Roxas, grabs his cheeks…

Charliie: WTF DIRTY MIND YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN.

…and starts moving his mouth* Because you're SOOOO multi-talented, Axel! 8D

Roxas: *punches Marly*

Larxene: Axel's had way too much attention and love this chapter. I don't appreciate it.

*tumbleweed*

Demyx: Don't expect love, Bitchface. You ain't getting it!

Bitchface: D:

**  
To Demyx: If a man ate apples all of his life, would he know what the taste of an apple is?**

Demyx: Of course he would. What a dumb question!

Roxas: It's not literal, Demyx…

**  
To Luxord: Have you ever been conned out of your money? **

Luxord: YAYZ QUESTION FOR ME—

Charliie: Moving on. 8D

**  
To Marly: What the hell ARE you!?**

Everyone except Marly: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Marly: I'm just a driven young woman with a passion for gardening and a dream that gets me through each day!

Everyone except Marly: …

Marly: *winks*

**  
To Larxene: Define the word 'Sadistic.'**

Everyone except Larxene: *trying not to laugh*

Larxene: … Erm… I remember Saix saying it once while we were in bed… erm…

Everyone except Larxene + Saix: *stares at Saix*

Saix: *subtly hiding whip*

Larxene: THAT'S where it went! 8D

**  
To Roxas: What does it feel like to be the Nobody of an idiot?**

Charliie: My computer really didn't like that question until I put a capital N on 'Nobody.' XD

Sora: I'm not an idiot!

Roxas: Yes, you are.

Charliie: No, he's not. Sure, he's pretty fun to yell at and insult when you're whooping a boss, but he's not THAT bad.

Sora: 8D

Roxas: Since when was he here anyway?! *drop-kicks Sora out the window*

**  
To Mary... er, Marly: Do you dye your hair, or is it a problem with your shampoo brand?**

Marly: *wink*

Demyx: He's spent most of this chapter bigging himself up.

Larxene: Bigging himself up? XD

**  
To All: Who of you is afraid of the oh-so-powerful Fly Swatter and its magical fury the most?**

*Charliie goes round every member of the Org (including Sora, who is just in the wrong place at the wrong time (he's good at that)) and whoops them*

Charliie: *sitting down on a heap of crippled Org* Xemnas quivered the most but THE XIGGINATOR had the most girly yell.

Org: …

Charliie: 8D

**  
To Axel and Charliie: Did you enjoy the kiss?**

*Charliie grabs Axel and holds him in the air, pushing the FS into his cheek*

Charliie: Answer accordingly.

Axel: I enjoyed it. I wouldn't mind another! *slams his lips into Charliie's*

All of Org: *hides behind sofa*

…

All of Org: *made the right move*

**To Charliie: My little brother wants to go out with you (he's turning seven).**

Charliie: My GOSH, he must be like 50 now, with my speed.

Axel: *broken pile on floor* Don't… cheat… on… me…

Charliie: *chucks Axel across the room* This question made me super happy-jumpy. XD

Zexy: Happy-jumpy?

Charliie: IT'S MY ADJECTIVE, GO AWAY! *points to his wall-penis*

Zexy: *melts*

**To All: H****H****ave you ever dreamt of continuously putting on socks?**

Xaldin: *raises hand*

THE XIGGINATOR: When you're Xaldin, you don't need to dream. 8D

Xaldin: Just like I didn't need to be dreaming to poke your eye out.

THE XIGGINATOR: O:**  
**

**To Xemnas: Are you one with The Force?**

Xemnas: …

Charliie: Yup. 8D Stupid creepy spanner.

Zexy: Spanner?

Charliie: WALL-PENIS!

Zexy: D:

****

To Roxas: Why's it called a KeyBLADE huh? I'm not seeing any sharp edges. Maybe that's why the Fly Swatter keeps whupping you.

Charliie: The FS keeps whooping him because it's just in his nature to get whooped.

Roxas: D:

Charliie: 8D

Roxas: The Keyblade doesn't need sharp edges, anyway. There's no blood in the game.

Charliie: *whoops Roxas* But there's blood here. :B

****

To All: What is the extent of your cooking abilities?

Demyx: I CAN COOK TOAST! :B

…

Charliie: *looks at everyone else*

Everyone else: *shaking heads*

Charliie: Who would've thought Demyx was the only one who could mildly cook something? O_O

**  
To All: What's the stupidest thing you've ever caught one of the other members doing?**

Marly: That would have to be the time I walked into the…

Larxene: STFU

Marly: … into the UNLOCKED bathroom and found Larxene drinking from the toilet.

Axel: But that wasn't a STUPID thing. That was just plain wrong.

Larxene: -_-

Axel: YOU CANNOT DENY IT 8D

Demyx: Right – a STUPID thing would be me coming to the top of the stairs to seeing Saix land at the bottom, having tripped.

Saix: And left my breakfast at the top…

Demyx: That was yummy. 8D

**  
To All: Okay, who else needs to come out of the closet?**

Charliie: I love this. XD

All of Org except Marly: *raises hand*

Marly: I'm already out the closet. 8D

Axel: You were never IN the closet.

Charliie: Maybe the Org were designed on consideration of them being inside a giant closet.

Demyx: A closet of LOVE 8D

All of Org + Charliie: … Ya.

**PEOPLE if you read this from beginning to end, congratulations! That was a deafeningly long chapter. 8D**

**Ummm, guys, tell me what your fave LOL moment was – copy and pasted or whatever XD – and if you want Xion to appear in the interview once I've completed 358/2 Days, TELL ME! Or if you think it's awesome enough as it is just taking the piss of Larxene the whole time, tell me too. XD**

**Dear Everyone Who Has Reviewed So Far; THANK YOU SO MUCH I FREAKING LOVE YOU LONG TIME.**


	32. Two in the Morning

**Um.. something really scary happened to me earlier, so I'm writing this at 1:30am. I'll either be cheered up by my own stupidity and ability to vanish into another world by the end of it, but if I'm not… can I have a hug?**

**I'm updating for you, Fallen. Now get down on your knees and grovel.**

Charliie: Don't worry, I won't give you any spoilers for 358/2 Days. =]

Larxene: Like that part at the end where everyone DIES?

Everyone: *agrees* That was a good part.

Charliie: This chapter's going to be known as,

**XIGGINATOR LIKES CHEESE**

Charliie: Period.

XIGGINATOR: …Why am I always in capitals?

Roxas: *looking around anxiously* Is… is Xion here?

Axel: *angst*

Charliie: I'm way ahead of my stupid reality, I've already completed 358/2 Days, and… I almost cried at the end. OH, but then I just liked, half-screamed even though it was like 2:30am, cuz I realised they give you a Theatre Mode once you've done it, so I can just drool over Axel.

Axel: *joy*

Charliie: Do you think I should grow some shame?

Roxas: *shifty eyes*

Xion: =D

Charliie: Sigh. I guess I should shove Xion in here, everybody wants her.

*everyone looks to Roxas*

Roxas: *sits*

**To Zexion: DID you really come from Pride Lands? Just curious!**

Charliie: AHH, this question came from Liz, who I randomly thought had given up on me and my inability to update at speed. YAY. =D

Zexy: *opens mouth*

Demyx: *points to wall*

Zexy: *jaw drops* Why is that still here?

Xion: Oh, dear.. *hides*

Saix: Don't tell me, you're going to take the piss out of Xion for being a coward?

Charliie: I wasn't planning on it, but these things happen.

Xion: It was a good game though, right?

Charliie: Pink Caprices win the award for Most Annoying Heartless, and Neverland for Most Annoying World. The structure was too much like Final Fantasy, and the mission thing was a bit odd for Kingdom Hearts, I thought. Either way…

Saix: We liked the game.

Charliie: Square Enix, do me no wrong. =3

Zexy: What about my question?

*pause*

Zexy: I don't come from Pride Lands.

*pause*

*everyone looks around for someone to do something funny*

Larxene: *points to the wall* But that part of you did.

**To Saix: You call that killing me? I am not dead! *spine broken* I am ordering you to kill me! Please God, kill me! **

Saix: I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DOOOO

Xemnas: Awwh, you hurt his head.

Saix: D=

**To Saix: You cannot hurt me! I do not have time to bleed! *spine broken* My schedule has just opened! ARGH!**

Saix: *sort of kind of summons Berserker*

Charliie: Am I a nerd?

Saix: *prods***  
**

**  
To Lexaeus: You're like a bear! You're like a big bear that hates people!**

Zexy: O_O

Lexaeus: X_X

Axel: Apparently that gives Lexaeus permission to make a face.

Marly: So, Zexy moaned, Lexaeus would…

Lexaeus: *punches Marly*

Charliie: THAT WAS MARLY'S FIRST LINE OF THE CHAPTER, BE NICE. *FS-es Lexaeus out the window*

Larxene: This was Lexaeus' first question of the chapter, you know he doesn't have many. BE NICE.

Charliie: … *Larxene death*

**  
To Larxene: The Sandvich says to kill them all.**

*everyone's looking a bit worried by this*

Larxene: Come on guys, it's The Sandvich. I've gotta do what it says.

Axel: Touch me and I'll…

Larxene: *touches Axel*

Axel: *pause*

Roxas: I thought you were threatening her?

Axel: …Meh.

****

To Xemnas: Do you lament how out of character you've all been made (no offense to Charliie, this is all for comedic effect)?

Charliie: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT.

Saix: Anyway, we're not super out of character.

Charliie: They're just like… over-exaggerated versions of themselves.

Xemnas: ThIs WaS mY qUeStIoN…

Charliie: It's been forever since I typed like that…

Saix: Go ahead, Xemmy. Answer your question.

Xemnas: I pretty much like being flocked over by everyone, and the fact that my only lines seem to be ominous or influencing Saix.

Saix: …**  
**

**  
To Marly: You bastard, I know you abused Namine in various ways... **

Marly: Oh, snap. O_O

Larxene: They know, Marly. They know.

Marly: *reaches down the back of his top and pulls out Namine*

Namine: O_O

**To Zexy: *bothers again by saying his name over and over in different pitches*... HI XD**

Charliie: YAY FOR FUN QUESTIONERS WOO~

Zexy: *sigh*

Lexaeus: Wait until you see the next question.

**To Zexy: Can you kiss Demyx for me? Please? ;_; Or if you won't kiss him, hug me. CHOOSE THE LESSER EVIL. (The lesser evil, in this case, is Demyx, as he wouldn't try to grope you... I think.)**

Zexy: O_O

Lexaeus: Kick 'em while they're down.

Zexy: *hugs the questioner*

*silence*

Demyx: He ACTUALLY did it.

Larxene: And there's TWO happy faces in that hug.

*everyone points to Zexy's wall penis*

Zexy: *deflates into questioner's arms*

****

To Roxas: Hug me. Now. Or I'm taking away all your ice cream and... YOUR KEYBLADES! -dundunDUN-

Roxas: NOT THE ICE CREAM!

Everyone else: SEA SALT ice cream.

Roxas: NOT THE SEA SALT ICE CREAM!

Everyone else: Not the GROSS-SOUNDING sea salt ice cream.

Roxas: NOT THE GROSS-SOUNDING SEA SALT ICE CREAM!

Axel: Not the ice cream I licked out of Axel's mouth last night.

Roxas: NOT THE ICE CREAM I LICKED OUT OF AXEL'S MOUTH LAST NIGHT!

Axel: =D

Roxas: *Keyblade-rapes Axel*

Demyx: He should've taken it one step further and said his butt, not his mouth.

*everyone agrees*

Saix: Amateur.

**  
To everyone except Charliie and Larxene: I'm not sure if this question has been asked before, but... boxers or briefs?**

Larxene: Boxers.

Demyx: Briefs =D

Roxas: -_-

Zexy: Boxers.

Lexaeus: Boxers! =D

Xemnas: Eh, briefs.

Saix: Don't I know it… AH, I MEAN, BOXERS. COUGH.

Vexen: BOXERS LOL

Luxord: Hmm… it varies from day to day.

THE XIGGINATOR: Boxers.

Xaldin: Briefssss~

Marly: I don't bother with anything =D****

**To All: If Sora's an idiot, how'd he kill most of you?**

Charliie: Holy fuck, I've been sitting here for five minutes in the dark staring at this question, MY MIND IS GONE.

Saix: The time is… 01:49am.

Charliie: Christmas is in four days time. =D

*everyone rejoices about Christmas*

Sora: HEY, wut about the question? D=

THE XIGGINATOR: No one's going to big you up, Sora, we all hate your guts.

Roxas: HEY.

Axel: It's alright, Roxas, we all LOVE your guts.

Demyx: Oooooh, he was so close to saying butts.

Roxas: O_o Why would it have a plural?

Demyx: You tell me.

Roxas: D=

Sora: D=**  
**

**  
To All: [British accent] Have you read a young adult vampire romance novel? [/British accent]**

Charliie: TWILIGHT SUCKS MY BALLS

Saix: Hard.

Marly: Get stuffed, I LOVE TWILIGHT

Demyx: -_- You love Edward.

Marly: *blushes*

Charliie: Oof. Vampires don't sparkle in sunlight, they burn and scream and DIE.

Marly: DON'T SAY THAT.

Charliie: *holds up FS*

Marly: D=

Charliie: I'd take this thing right to Edward Cullen's sorry arse if I had to…

Most of the planet who get my exhausted jokes: SPANKING! SHE'D SPANK EDWARD!

Charliie: Spank him RIGHT INTO NEXT WEEK.

*Charliie goes Berserk Mode on everyone's sorry arses*

Axel: *breathes in*

Charliie: Oh gosh, don't go there. Spanking XALDIN?

Everyone except Xaldin: …

Xaldin: Alright. I accept that.

THE XIGGINATOR: Awwh, Xaldin. *pats on head*

Charliie: PAHAHA, DIRTY MIND.

****

To Larxene: Charliie stole my nickname for you. That's not vewy nice. Silly Ant. :]

Larxene: LEAVE ME ALONE. *jumps out the window*

Axel & Demyx: *drops THE XIGGINATOR on her*

****

To THE XIGGINATOR: CAN YOU DEFEAT GOVINATOR SHWARZENEGGOR?

Charliie: PAHAHAHAHA OMGLOL entertainment for the nation.

THE XIGGNATOR: *yelling from the alley* YUP.

Larxene: GET THE FUCK… *voice is muffled*

Axel & Demyx: O_O

Roxas: Wut?

Axel: Did she say…

Demyx: …off of me… or…

Axel & Demyx: …OUT OF ME?

*panic*

Charliie: ALRIGHT, WHO HIT THE FREAKING PANIC BUTTON?

Marly: *raises hand*

Charliie: *beats up with FS*

Roxas: Remember, he doesn't bother with underwear. Spanking him would be even MORE gross.

Marly: =D

**  
To Axel: Wait, you love Charliie and Roxas. Therefore, I'm gonna force you to disappoint the legions of fangirls: YOU'RE BISAXUAL :D**

Charliie: YAY AXEL LOVES ME

Roxas: YAY AXEL LO— cough.

Zexy: It's surprising how this has only just been pointed out.

Axel: Zexy knew all along.

Charliie: I'm getting tired… it took me ages to remember how to spell 'knew'. *drools on keyboard*

Demyx: The legions of fangirls won't be disappointed anyway – yaoi is good for their souls.

Axel: …Wut is this 'yaoi'?

O_O

Charliie: Can we deal with this next chapter? SOMEBODY REMIND ME:

**To Axel: Yaoi.**

Charliie: I can think of so many things that would be so funny to write for it… like, srsly… but I want to finish this in the next 25 minutes. =D LOL you people have a lot to put up with. =D *loves*

Saix: But not *spanks*.

Charliie: NO, *loves*.

Saix: …*spanks*

Charliie: LEAVE THE READERS ALONE.

Saix: Don't spank me, please.

Charliie: I WASN'T PLANNING ON IT *throws Saix out the window and onto the pile of Larxene and THE XIGGINATOR*

****

To Zexy: Why did I only get to see you like twice in 358/2 Days?

Charliie: I second this. D=

Zexy: *opens mouth*

Demyx: *shoves the wall penis into it*

Zexy: O_O!

Lexaeus: T_T

Demyx: Is somebody jealous?

Lexaeus: *nods*

Saix: *climbing back into through window with Larxene and THE XIGGINATOR on his legs* I don't think Zexy knows why we only saw him twice. He got killed off pretty quickly.

Charliie: I've been playing Chain of Memories again (at least I was until Little Brother stole my DS O_O) and he wasn't actually one of the bad guys.

Saix: *goes to ask bad guys in reference to which side in the first place, but decides not to*

Charliie: Thank you, Saix. Thank you… *dies*

****

To Marly: You're awesome. Are you the Grim Reaper? You has Scythe.

Charliie: I love Fallen.

Marly: *flails* WHOOOOOOOO

*pause*

Saix: So… are you?

Marly: Of course not. The only thing I take of people is their…

Axel: Virginity?

Marly: FLOWERS. I TAKE PEOPLE'S FLOWERS.

Demyx: He's the Grim Reaper of flowers.

Marly: CORRECT. =D

****

To Charliie: Hi, I'm Fall. I like cookies. But you knew that... OR DIDYU!?!?!?

Charliie: Oh my flying gosh, so much '!?!?!?!'…

Roxas: I LIKE COOKIES.

Charliie: *throws a cookie* I knew you liked cookies, Fall. So I baked you some.

*lobs cookies towards Fall's computer*

WHOOOOO

****

To Larxene: Heh. Ant.

*everyone looks at Larxene to fly outdoors again*

*THE XIGGINATOR kicks her back out behind him*

Larxene: *falling* CURSE YOU, XIGGINATORRRRrrrrr…

Charliie: Nya, my computer didn't like that line one bit…

Saix: Furthermore Charliie almost fell asleep right then.

Charliie: Will somebody get this guy away from my life? D=

Axel: I'M ON IT

Saix: *sighs to himself as he's tossed out the window and onto Larxene*

****

To All: My favourite colour is 7. How do you feel about that?

Everyone: YOU'RE RETARDED.

Charliie: Furthermore, you're a tard.

****

To All: *gives them the box from chapter 16 of Kingdom Rants* Suck on THAT Charliie.

*confusion all round for the box*

Demyx: *pokes box* WTF

Charliie: It seems that the box got morphed into a box made of cookies on its way to my computer screen.

*box is gone*

Charliie: ALRIGHT, WHO NOMMED?

Demyx: *raises hand*

Demyx: *is thrown out window*

**To The Readers: FEED ME QUESTIONS THROUGH A FUNNEL.**

Charliie: Ahhhh. Done. =D I'D LIKE TO THANK…

Zexy: *turns off caps lock*

Charliie: …the readers for their epic questions, Fall for his cookie inspiration, and myself for actually finishing this. Now I'm going to bed. I feel better now… distractions are fun.

Axel: DISTRACTIONS LIKE MOI?

Zexy: *turns off caps lock*

Charliie: Distractions like you.

Axel: OMGLOL SRSLY

Zexy: LEAVE THE CAPS LOCK ALONE.

**I love you all ^^ I hope you all have an epic Christmas. =D WHOO**


	33. SO MUCH SHOUTING

**LOL IT'S BEEN FOREVER HELLO EVERYONE**

Charliie: LOL IT'S BEEN FOREVER HELLO EVERYONE

Saix: Charliie just forgot how to spell her own name. As with the last chapter, weirdly enough, it's 2:08am.

Charliie: Apparently I'm better with the crazy when I'm exhausted. XD

**I just realised, I never spelt Saix with the two dots above the i like his name has. I'm sorry.**

Saix: That's okay. –love-

Axel: YOU CANNOT LOVE HER

Saix: O_O Why?

Axel: SHE'S M…

Charliie: -eyes light up-

Axel: SHE'S MARLY'S!

Charliie: …

Marly: Hehe! I paid him to say that.

Charliie: You know what sucks right now?

Everyone: What sucks right now?

Charliie: I've uploaded four things tonight onto fanfiction (having not done anything since last year O_O) and it has come to my attention that the squiggly line when you press shift and hash doesn't show up. :l

**To All: WHAT SUCKS?**

Everyone: THAT SUCKS

**To Marly: How come when you're flying you look like JESUS?**

Charliie: My best friend sent me this one. I practically peed myself when I read this earlier.

Marly: Because I AM Jesus. I thought we'd sorted this out?

Larxene: You're not Jesus, you're Marly.

Axel: YOU STEAL VIRGINITY

Charliie: But I'm his. He can't have mine. :l

Axel: BECAUSE YOU ALREADY LOST IT

Charliie: NO I HAVEN'T –summons FS-

Axel: TO ROXAS

Roxas: XO

Charliie: -chops up Axel with the FS and grills-

Marly: I like that. =3

Charliie: Good. =3

**To Zexy: Why do you think you got killed off so soon, instead of someone like… Demyx?**

Demyx: LOL BURN

Zexy: …

Lexy: …

Charliie & Saix: LOL NOW THEY RHYME

Zexy: But she's saying you should've got killed off earlier.

Demyx: She's saying you DID get killed off earlier.

Zexy: …

Larxene: -wall penis-

…

Larxene: HOLY SEAGULLS IT'S GONE

All: WHAAAAAT?

Charliie: OH, MY

Zexy: … -sees Liz running up the alley with it-

-moment of stunning dramatic eye contact-

Zexy: -whispers- Thank you, Liz –insert squiggly line here-!

Demyx: IT WAS LIZ

All: RAH!

Luxord: That was very Luxord-esque of us.

Zexy: But you're Luxord. That didn't make sense.

Luxord: Sure it did!

-everyone is swarming out the window toward the wall penis and Liz-

Zexy: Well… it's just weird to snap into the third person for no reason.

Luxord: Luxord doesn't think it is.

Zexy: …

Luxord: 8D

Lexy: I GOT HER

-Lexy is holding the wall penis, not Liz-

…

**To Demyx: Why won't you marry me? …Please?**

Charliie: That's my best friend. MARRY HER –holds FS to his head-

Roxas: It's not a GUN.

-shoots Roxas-

XIGGINATOR: Hehe, unnecessary violence.

XALDINATOR: Hehe, you finally said something.

Saix: LOL RHYMING

Roxas: And their names look exactly the same length in this font.

Axel: Verrrry strangeeee.

Larxene: Didn't you get shot, dude?

Roxas: …

Charliie: :l –shoots Roxas- I NEVER MISS

XIGGINATOR: IT'S A PARADOX

XALDINATOR: LOL PARADOX

Zexy: -turns off caps lock-

**To Xion: WHERE DID YOU GO?**

Charliie: I forgot about her. She sucks.

Saix: Your balls?

Charliie: Yours.

Saix: … -nods-

Charliie: I've completed Birth By Sleep, guys. In Japanese, 76% of the Trinity Report complete (that's like the equivalent of Jiminy's Journal). But I can't complete the rest because I'm not that good at UNDERSTANDING THE LANGUAGE. XD

Larxene: What does that have to do with Xion?

Charliie: 'Cuz Terra, Aqua and Ven are all cooler. But they're not coming in, they're too cool.

Org: :l

Charliie: Awwwwh, you guys almost looked cute!

Org: -looks hopeful-

Charliie: Jeez, I said almost.

**To All: NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM XD**

Vexen: -dies-

Zexy: …

Lexy: But that was for all of us.

Charliie: DO YOU ALL WANT TO DIE?

Lexy: O_O

Demyx: Didn't Lexy just talk without Zexy talking first?

Axel: PARADOX

Charliie: Pfft, that time I couldn't spell it to save my life. 8D

**To Charliie: Has everyone had a line so far?**

Charliie: …Xemnas?

Xemnas: Ahoy!

Charliie: There. =3

**To Axel: Strip for money.**

Axel: -breathes in-

Charliie: Hold your horses, I just managed to throw my iPod and a mug at myself.

Axel: -holds Roxas-

Roxas: -_-

Zexy: Will that face show up on the site?

Saix: IT BETTER DO –waves fist-

Charliie: That's my line. :l

-inserts another question-

**To Saix: Do you think this chapter is lacking more violence than usual?**

Saix: …

Charliie: -grins-

**To Charliie: .**

Charliie: **To Fallen: -insert squiggly line here-**

**To All: Who wants to help me tape the killing of Edward Cullen through awesomeness via Alucard?**

-Roxas, Charliie & Larxene put their hands up-

-Marly & XIGGINATOR shake their heads-

Charliie: YOU SUCK

Axel: VIOLENCE TIME?

Charliie: VIOLENCE TIME BUT FIRST

-tweaks Axely's hair-

Charliie: I can't wait to hear Quinton play Lea in the dub of BBS. =3

Axel: O_O

Charliie: VIOLENCE TIME

Zexy: LEAVE THE CAPS LOCK ALONE

Lexy: YOU SAID THAT IN CAPS

Zexy: STOP SHOUTING AT ME

Lexy: XO

Demyx: ZEXY, THAT WAS HARSH

Zexy: SO MUCH SHOUTING

Roxas: WHERE'S THE CAPS LOCK?

Saix: I GOT IT

…

SAIX: FACK.

ROXAS: GENIUS!

MARLY: HALP

CHARLIIE: NO HALP, ONLY VIOLENCE.

ZEXY: SO MUCH SHOUTING

**To Xion: You had less lines in that chapter than I usually give Namine in my chapters.**

Charliie: Trust me, Namine practically ceases to exist in KR.

Xion: -sound of wind passes through-

…

Axel: Creepy.

Demyx: SHE FARTED

Everyone: LOL

Xemnas: In this whole thing, I don't think anyone has farted.

Charliie: Right now I'm imagining Xemnas saying that in a cutscene and I CAN'T be quiet when I laugh. XDDD

**To Charliie: Yay. You luffs me. :D I DEMAND A HUG!**

Charliie: FALLEN IT'S BEEN TOO LONG FURTHERMORE ARE YOU

Zexy: -turns off caps lock-

Charliie: really 5'9"? I'm only 5'7"! YOU'RE HUUUUGE

Zexy: -_-

Demyx: Hey… what happened to the wall penis?

Lexy: -shifty eyes-

Marly: -reaches behind Lexy- I found it!

Larxene: Yeah, you found his BUTT

All: LOL

**To All: What's the meaning of life?**

Xemnas: Hearts. KINGDOM HEARTS

Charliie: -cowers- PLEASE SHUSH

Xemnas: WHY

Charliie: USE A QUESTION MARK, IDIOT

Saix: Some things you type seem funnier without punctuation

Charliie: Correct

…

EW, NO. THAT BURNED. YOU NEED PUNCTUATION.

MOST OF THE TIME.

Zexy: My meaning of life right now is turning off caps lock…

Lexy: Mine is this wall penis AHEM

Charliie: Hehe my shoulder blade just cracked when I stretched. 8D

Demyx: The meaning of life is broccoli.

Axel: The meaning of YOUR life is broccoli.

Demyx: What's the meaning of your life then, Buttwipe?

Buttwipe: -breathes in to speak-

Larxene: Wiping butts?

Demyx & Larxene: LOL

Axely: -_-

**To Zexy: -points at wall penis-**

-everyone bursts out laughing-

Zexy: The questioner is just pointing to Lexy's butt.

-everyone rages-

Charliie: THAT'S NOT FUNNY

Larxene: YOU'RE LEXY'S BUTT

Charliie: DON'T INSULT THE QUESTIONER –FSrape-

**To Charliie: -insert sexual comment about spanking fetish here-**

Charliie: Charliie no likey spanky fetish.

Zexy: Third person, again?

Charliie: SHUT UP –thwack-

Marly: Hehe, spank.

Charliie: …

Roxas: I think she's on fire.

Larxene: There's smoke coming out of her…

Axely: Her butt?

Larxene: …ears…

Marly: =3

XIGGINATOR: Marly, you should run! Run, run for your life!

All: O_O

XIGGINATOR: -still going on- And when you can't see us anymore, keep going! Until you're sure you're safe! AND WAIT FOR ME! I WILL COME BACK FOR YOU!

Marly: …

Larxene: I wouldn't be able to decide whether staying or going was worse.

-everyone agrees-

**To All: WHAT WOULD YOU SAY FIRST TO AXEL: "YO' HIPS DON'T LIE," OR, "WHEN ARE YA GUNNA GET LAID?"**

Axel: Well, my hips don't lie!

Roxas: You have child-bearing hips.

Demyx: It's actually true. Have you ever looked at him in the render? WOW.

Larxene: There's no point in having child-bearing hips, because he's not gunna get laid anytime soon.

Charliie: Well…

Roxas: Larxene… you're an idiot.

Larxene: o.o

Demyx: There's no point in Axel having child-bearing hips BECAUSE HE'S A GUY.

…

Demyx: Right, Roxas?

Roxas: …

Axely: …8D

**To Lexy: WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

Zexy: -stays silent-

Lexy: Good enough. And, well…

**To Lexy: Naw, just kidding. XD I'm afraid I'm too loyal to Zexy… baibai!**

Zexy: O_O

Lexy: …

Charliie: -throws a cookie at Lexy- BE HAPPY

XIGGINATOR: Do you think we should sing to him?

Roxas: Coming from you, no.

**To All: -attacks everyone who kept pointing out Zexy's wall penis and tries to kill Demyx for shoving it in his mouth-**

Charliie: I read this review and went, 'really? Demyx did that? Huh…'

Larxene: WHO DARES ATTACK US

Demyx: AYE, WHO?

Zexy: …It's Liz, isn't it?

Charliie: Yup.

Zexy: LET HER ATTACK YOU OR I KILL YOU.

Larxene: …

Demyx: …

…

Axely: I saw a hacked render of you with a cooking book for a weapon. 8D

Zexy: -bubble bursts-

Demyx & Larxene: LOLOLOLOOOOOOOL

Charliie: Pffft, 'lol'.

**To Charliie: How many times did you typo your own name just then?**

Charliie: Loads.

**To Zexy: So… which world DID you come from? I came from Twilight Town.**

Roxas: I came from Twilight Town too! 8D

Charliie: …

Zexy: I came from—

Charliie: DON'T TELL HER, IT'S A SPOILER. (ish)

Zexy: …"Her"?

Charliie: T'is Liz.

Zexy: I came from Twilight Town too!

Roxas: I just said…

Lexy: It's a match made in heaven!

-Zexy and Lexy dance around in circles together while Marly sprinkles flowers over them-

Everyone else: …That's hot.

**WOULD YOU LOT RATHER SEE AXEL NAKED OR GET SOME MONEYYYYY?**


End file.
